Always love you
by Yukino-de-Kurama
Summary: han pasado más de un año desde que Sora con Yamato terminaron ,esta trata de reiniciar su vida en su nueva ciudad, pero hay veces en que cometemos errores... que el "siempre te amaré" pierde la magia...¿podrá perdurar su amor?
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde el día de navidad, donde una tímida pelirroja dio a conocer sus sentimientos al apuesto rubio que la había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Para su alegría su amigo sentía lo mismo que ella, asique no paso mucho antes que empezarán a salir, construyendo una solida relación.

Esa mañana de invierno, bajo los bellos copos de nieve, una cobriza de piel morena se mueve con suavidad entre las sabanas, mientras sus ojos se abrían con dificultad, había tenido lo que se llamaba una "larga noche", al girar su menuda figura choco con el tibio brazo de su ahora amante, este dormía como un lirón, tranquilo y profundamente, esta no pudo contener las ganas de tocarlo asique acaricio tiernamente su cabello.

Sora se levanta a buscar su ropa suavemente, la cual, había que decirlo, estaba desparramada por varios lugares de la habitación, mientras recogía sus prendas empezó a recordar la noche anterior, lo que provocó automáticamente un sonrojo en todo su rostro. Cuando por fin encuentra su blusa se sienta en una esquina de la cama para empezar a vestirse, entonces mientras abrochaba su blusa, una gran y fuerte mano acaricia su cintura de manera protectora.

- Adonde crees que vas tan temprano…?- dice una ronca y masculina voz.

- Sabes que mi madre llegara a la hora de almuerzo, Yamato… quiero irme temprano para arreglar algunas cosas de la casa…- responde Sora, sin parar de vestirse. Entonces el apuesto quinceañero la abraza por la cintura y acerca de manera seductora sus labios a la oreja de su novia.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- pregunta casi como un ronroneo.

- Bien… fue mejor de lo que esperaba de hecho…- contesta honestamente la chica, entonces el rubio la voltea entre sus brazos para dejarla frente a frente.

- Oye sinceramente no sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o una burla…- dice sonando preocupado, entonces la dulce chica toma la cara de su novio entre sus manos acercándolo para quedar frente con frente y mirándose a los ojos.

- Obvio que fue un cumplido…- agrega sonriendo.

- Owww… entonces…- dice mientras baja su boca por el suave cuello de Sora- dicen que la segunda vez es mejor que la primera… ¿qué dices?

- Digo… que es mejor que me vaya, porque tengo cosas que hacer- contesta la testaruda portadora del amor, que aunque tenía un excelente carácter la mayor parte del tiempo, no se dejaba convencer fácilmente, de hecho era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando estaba decidida a algo, Yamato sabía eso, asique no tardo mucho en apartarse y recostarse de nuevo en su cama, cuando al fin la cobriza termino de vestirse mira a su novio de manera divertida.- ¿Dejarás que me vaya sola o me llevaras a tomar desayuno?- este la ignoro y se dio vuelta. Su novio al igual que ella tampoco quedaba atrás en carácter, aunque siempre ha sido un chico serio, con una apariencia muy madura y cool, cuando se trata de su chica, cambia de cierta manera, es como dice ella "se deja querer" y no se avergüenza de recibir el cariño de esta.- Hey vamos…- agrega sentándose a su lado mientras le hacía cosquillas en la oreja con su nariz, pero este no decía nada- oye tontito tendremos mucho tiempo por delante… para segundas, terceras y todas las veces que quieras…¿vale? Vamos a comer un rico desayuno ¿sí?- este se voltea y acaricia la cara de su novia.

- Sabes cómo convencer a un hombre ¿verdad?

- No, se como convencer a mi novio…- responde dándole un suave beso en los labios.

En menos de una hora estaban en un restaurante familiar, donde solían ir para cenar o pasar el tiempo. Luego caminaron tomados de las manos como verdaderos tortolitos. La relación iba viento en popa y cualquiera que los conociera sabía que esta eran de esas relaciones que muchos aspiran a esa edad.

Entonces mientras avanzaban con una amena charla Sora recibe una llamada telefónica, al contestar oye una voz familiar, era su madre.

_- Sora ¿Dónde estás?-_ pregunta de manera seca y fría la madre.

- Salí a tomar desayuno con Yamato…- responde tranquilamente.

_- Ven a casa por favor… tenemos que hablar…-_ dijo de manera cortante, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera por su espalda.

- Vale… voy en camino…- entonces la pelirroja cierra el celular y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

- Pasó algo?- pregunta preocupado Ishida mientras aprieta más fuerte la mano de su novia.

- Mi mamá llego a la casa antes de lo que espera… no se qué sucedió, pero sonaba molesta…- dijo nerviosa- tal vez se dio cuenta que no pase la noche en la casa…- entonces su rostro es atrapado por la frías manos de Yamato.

- Tranquila… de seguro no es nada, solo no te vio y se preocupo…- trata de tranquilizarla dándole un beso en la frente- te acompañare hasta tu casa…. Vamos!- la abraza por los hombros y la encamina a su hogar, esta no dijo nada, solo siguió al maravilloso rubio que tenía a su lado.

Al llegar a su casa su madre estaba fumándose en cigarrillo, lo cual era impensado por Sora, quien jamas la había visto siquiera con un cigarro en su boca.

- Oh… rayos estoy frita…- dijo en voz baja.

- Tranquila…- susurra el ojiazul.

Entonces cuando la señora Takenouchi nota la presencia de su hija, tira el cigarro al suelo y lo apaga con su zapato, Sora suelta a Yamato y camina hacia su madre.

- Hola mamá…- saluda Sora.

- Hola…- dice su madre- cuando llegué a casa me preocupe por no verte…

- Sorry… solo fui a un restaurante a tomar desayuno con Yamato…- responde mientras peinaba su cabello tras su oreja , la señora solo suspira y mira al elegido de la amistad.

- Buenos días señora Takenouchi – saluda cordialmente, como es característico de este.

- Buenas Ishida-kun…- responde de la misma manera la mujer, la cual sabia mucho de etiqueta y buena educación- Sora es hora de entrar…- dice – Con tu permiso Yamato, espero que vengas a visitarme uno de estos dias.

- Cla- claro señora Takenouchi sería un honor…- dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia el novio de la morena.

Esto hiso que un gran alivio invadiera a Sora, al menos lo que tenía que decirle su madre no tenía nada que ver con su relación con Yamato.

- Bye Yamato…- se despide la chica mientras entraba a la casa.

- Bye Sora… llámame mas tarde ¿si?- agrega amablemente.

- Vale…

La puerta de la entrada se cierra, dejando adentro a las dos mujeres, entonces Sora divisa una maleta en la entrada.

- ¿qué pasa mamá?- pregunta preocupada.

- Sora… tenemos que hablar…- responde poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, suspira y toma aliento tratando de no perder la compostura.- Cariño tu padre está enfermo- los ojos de Sora se abren aterrados- su hipertensión está empeorando y tubo un pre infarto hace dos días…- la mirada de la chica no tardo en ponerse vidriosa.- no te lo dije antes porque no quería preocuparte.

- Pero está bien verdad? … es decir mi papá se pondrá bien… ¿verdad?- pregunta ansiosa.

- Sí amor pero está muy delicado… partiré esta noche nuevamente a Kyoto para acompañarlo… el nos necesita hija… ya no puede estar mas solo…volveré en 2 días mas para arreglar todo…

- Ah… ¿ah qué te refieres?...- Takenouchi trataba de negarse pero ella sabia la respuesta a eso, su madre no alcanzo a contestar cuando ella vuelve a preguntar-¿nos tendremos que ir de aquí?- esta asiente, lo que provoca que Sora tome las manos de su madre y las aparte de sus hombros.

- Entiéndelo hija, tu padre se fue sin nosotras por ti… para no alejarte de tus amigos, pero ahora el nos necesita con él hija…- se excusa la mujer q sonaba cada vez mas angustiada.

- Ya lo sé mamá no tienes que decírmelo… ni justificarlo….- se seca las lagrimas - yo entiendo, solo necesito que me des tiempo…

- Lo sé amor… es por eso que hable con los padres de Taichi… para que te quedes con ellos el resto de las vacaciones… - dice abrazando a su hija- por favor hija… tratemos de hacer esto lo mas fácil posible…- pero su pequeña niña no se movió, ni siquiera continuo llorando, solo se quedo ahí quieta, como esperando que la soltara.

Yamato estaba caminando de un lado al otro, abriendo y cerrando su celular, había estado todo el día inquieto esperando la llamada de Sora, pero esta no se había pronunciado. El pobre estaba realmente nervioso, "ni si quiera un mensaje de dos palabras…", pensó.

- Hey Yamatito ya deja de caminar así ¡hombre! Pareces un león enjaulado…- dice Hideki, un miembro de su banda, de manera burlesca, solo basto la fría mirada del rubio, para dejarle claro a su amigo que era mejor no entrometerse con él, entonces este rápidamente continua jugando con los platillos de su batería, sin pronunciar palabra.

- Le paso algo a Takenouchi?- pregunta Sasuke, el mayor de la banda, dejando su guitarra a un lado y sentándose cerca de su amigo.

- No… o sea ¿por qué piensas eso?- el rubio nunca le ha gustado ser alguien obvio, asique le era incómodo que notaran sus emociones.

- Bueno hay solo dos cosas por la que te pones así, por tu hermano o por Takenouchi y viendo que a pesar de que tomas el celular pero no llamas, deduzco que debe ser mas de Takenouchi el problema que de tu hermano…- agrega de manera sabionda el azabache de tes muy blanca y alargada figura.

- Ok…- suspira sentándose al lado del guitarrista- sí bueno estoy un poco preocupado, me dijo que me llamaría y no la ha hecho… y además su madre hoy en la mañana actuó muy extraño…

- Espera y que hacías tu con Takenouchi en la mañana?- se entromete el vivaz Hideki.

- Nada… solo nos juntamos a desayudar… ¿y además que te entrometes enano?...- responde levemente sonrojado el rubio.

- Uhhhhhhhhhh Yamatito esta sonrojadoooooo… estuvo haciendo cochinadas….- molesta el baterista, con tes levemente morena pelo desordenado y ojos grandes.

- Callate idiotaaaaaa!!- Yamato lo toma de la camisa para "golpearlo", cuando su celular suena, como si nada hubiera pasado suelta a su amigo, dejando que esta caiga al suelo y contesta el teléfono.- hola Sora…

- "_Yamato…_- la voz de su chica se oía suave y angustiada, lo que le dio de inmediato una sensación desagradable en el pecho de este_- ¿podemos vernos ahora por favor?_

- Sí, si claro… ¿Dónde?- Ishida trata de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

- "_Te parece en el parque que está cerca del Instituto… al lado de la máquina de refrescos…._

- Vale estaré ahí en unos 15 minutos…- responde fríamente el rubio.

Entonces sin darle la oportunidad de poder hablar ella cuelga, dejando bastante preocupada al vocalista del grupo, este guarda el celular en su bolsillo y peina su cabello hacia atrás, respira profundamente y voltea hacia sus amigos.

- Chicos perdonen debo reunirme con Sora…- dice excusándose.

- No te preocupes Yamato…- Sasuke pone su mano sobre el hombro de si amigo- Nosotros te entendemos… ya verás que todo irá bien…- agrega.

- Gracias…

Ishida Yamato, tan bien conocido el "príncipe de hielo", no tardo ni dos minutos en salir del galpón donde ensayaba con su banda, para poder reunirse con su novia. Por lo general él era una persona bastante pasiva y tranquila, siempre manteniendo una actitud cool y reservada, pero en esta ocasión al escuchar a Sora tan angustiada simplemente se aterro, no quería pensar lo peor, pero definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Los minutos pasaron y la tarde se volvió más fría, el aire se volvió tan helado que era doloroso respirar, no tardo mucho hasta que el cielo empezara a oscurecerse y los faroles de las calles se prendieran, con su cálida luz reflejaban los primeros copos que caían suavemente sobre el asfalto. El parque se encontraba técnicamente vacio, de hecho las calles estaban técnicamente desoladas ¿y quién los culpa? ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría afuera con el frio que hacia?... Bueno, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el banquito junto a la máquina de bebidas, movía sus pies de manera infantil, también frotaba con sus manos obsesivamente, lo que era obvio, sus dedos estaban congelados, acomodo su bufanda sobre su boca y suspiro, lo que provocó una hilera de humo de su boca.

- Sora!- se escucha la voz de Yamato, respiraba de manera acelerada, al parecer había corrido un buen rato, este tapa su boca con su muñeca, se acerca a la cobriza tranquilamente, haciendo que esta se parara de la banca, cuando iba a tocarla esta salta a sus brazos, como una niña pequeña y se rompe en llanto- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa Sora? ¿tú mamá supo algo?- pregunta preocupado, ella niega con la cabeza, sin despegar su rostro del hombro de su novio- ¿qué sucede Sora?...- vuelve a preguntar de manera dulce, la elegida del amor se aparta, seca sus lagrimas y por primera ves en esa tarde miro a el rubio a la cara.

- Me iré de Tokyo …mi mamá me lo dijo esta mañana…- no tardo mucho antes que los ojos de la chica se llenaran de lagrimas nuevamente- mi papá está enfermo y nos necesita haya…- agrega tratando de excusarse.

El vocalista de los Teenager Wolves, frota dos dedos por su frente justo encima de cejas, como intentando con este movimiento lograra hacer que su mente procesara lo que estaba escuchando… Alejarse de Sora, su Sora, la única persona que le había hecho sentir realmente amado y valorado, se iría… dejándolo atrás. El sabía que para ella también debia ser demasiado doloroso, pero para él esto era mucho más fuerte, mucho más desolador de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

La cobriza solo lo miraba angustiada, esperando que este hiciera algo o dijera cualquier cosa, pero este no dijo ni una palabra, entonces sucedió lo que más temía, la expresión de Yamato se volvió de hielo, oscura casi tenebrosa. Había perdido cualquier tipo de emoción en su rostro y sus bellos ojos azules ahora era solo un mar desolado.

- ¿Yamato?...- pregunta preocupada- ¿Yamato?...- vuelve a preguntar tratando de que este le contestara, pero al no hacerlo esta trata de tocar su rostro tratando de tener alguna reacción, entonces precipitadamente este toma su mano.

- No vayas…- dijo sin titubear.

- ¿Qué? …- pronuncia impactada- se que esto es doloroso pero…

- Quédate a vivir conmigo… o con Taichi….- vuelve a pronunciar-… no te puedes ir…

- Yamato no me digas esto… por favor sabes que no puedo hacerlo, es mi padre, él me necesita…- las lagrimas no tardaron en empezar a caer.

- No es tu culpa!!- dice en voz alta en tono violento, apretando mas la mano de la chica- él es el que decidió irse a Kyoto por sus investigaciones… ¿por qué no puede venir él a vivir aquí?- dice sin preámbulos.

- Esta enfermo no puedo hacerle esto…-ella también levanta la voz, mientras se safaba de su fuerte agarre- no puedo creer que seas asi de egoísta….

- No es justo… no es justo…- agrega molesto- Él y sus putas investigaciones… técnicamente tlas abandonó a ti y a tu madre y ahora viene a alejarlas de…- entonces su palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte bofetada.

- No te atrevas a decir nada de mi familia Yamato… no te atrevas a juzgar a mi padre… - la voz se la cobriza sonó muy alterada como nunca en su vida- eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti, sabes cm me siento yo? Acaso crees que es fácil para mi dejarte…? Po rfavor Yamato por una ves, solo por una, deja de creer que todo está mal intencionado… no me obligues a…

- Obligarte a que…- dice acercándose a la chica- terminar conmigo? Eso es lo que quieres?

- No me hagas esto Yamato…- Sora respira y mira decidida como nunca en su vida- no me haras elegir entre tu y mi familia no lo lograras… creí que me amabas de verdad y entenderías lo que pasaba… pero creo q te sobre estime… me decepcionas…

- Así soy yo… si no te gusta es tu problema…- responde fríamente.

- Sí, puedo verlo…- se seca las lagrimas- es una lástima…- toma el aliento mirando de manera valerosa a su novio, o al menos eso fue hasta hace unos momentos- adelantaré mi viaje… creo que será mejor que me vaya cuando mi madre vuelva…

- Pienso que es lo mejor… así será más fácil para ambos…- agrega sin preámbulos, casi instintivamente, pero puedo sentir como su alma se estaba envenenando al decir esas palabras.- la banda también quería ir de gira pronto, pero pedí posponerlo para pasar más tiempo contigo, pero ahora no hay nada que me lo impida…- ese comentario termino de romper el corazón de la chica.

- Entonces… no hay más que hablar…- esta se encamina pasando por el lado del rubio sin mirarlo- te amo…- pronuncia suavemente y sigue caminando, esperando en algún milagro, que su amado príncipe corriera para detenerla, pero nada de eso paso, todo termino, todo…

Bajos los copos de nieve el hermoso cabello dorado de un chico era empapado, pero este no se movía, más bien parecía un estatua, fría e inerte.

La había perdido… había perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo arruinó, destrozo a su Sora y ahora restaba desolado, no sabía qué hacer, caminar, correr, gritar, llorar… no lo sabía, lo único que pudo hacer fue patear una y otra vez la máquina de bebidas, la golpeo tanto que incluso hundió el metal a un lado, lo pateo tanto que el dolor de sus dedos se sintió intenso, entonces se detuvo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, recuperando el aliento…

"Yo también te amo Sora…"- fue lo único que dijo en un susurro.

Asi pasaron tres días, en la estación de trenes estaba la pelirroja rodeada de todos sus amigos, Taichi, Hikari, Koushiro, Jou, Daisuke, Miyako e incluso Takeru, todos ellos se despidieron de manera dulce y melancólica de su amada amiga, pero ni hubo señales de Yamato, incluso su hermano menor lo llamo como loco tratando de contactarlo, para que apareciera, pero al parecer a Ishida se lo trago la tierra.

- Ese estúpido de Yamato en cuanto lo vea le romperé la cara de tanto que lo golpiare…- dijo furioso el moreno de alborotado cabello.

- Creo que somos dos…- agrega otro muy parecido al anterior, pero con el cabello mas corto y erizado.

- No sean tontos… debió haber tenido sus razones por no venir…- dice con uan sonrisa la cobriza.

- Pero Sora… - Takeru se acerca a la chica y la abraza- perdona y mi hermano, lo conozco y se que el te ama…- le dice al oído, esto hace que unas lagrimas caigan de los ojos de Takenouchi- prometo que…

- Lo se… gracias Takeru…- interumpe dándole un beso en la frente a su "hermano pequeño".

A los pocos minutos sonó la última llamada para subir al tren express, esta se despidió de con un caluroso abrazo de todos sus amigos, lo cuales adoraba como su familia…. Al abordar al tren voltio para ver si Ishida aparecía, pero no lo hiso, en el fondo nunca perdió la esperanza que apareciera y le dijera que la amaba y la esperaría hasta que regrese, pero no fue así, y el dejo claro que tampoco la esperaría…

En una habitación, estaba Yamato, recostado en su cama, mirando como sonaba el celular, pero no lo contestaba, no quería hacerlo, sabía que era para regañarlo, pero… no quería oír a nadie en este momento. Cuando termino de sonar, después de varios minutos de rechinidos insoportables supo que se había ido, su Sora, su amada y dulce Sora… todo acabo… lo sabía, no apareció para despedirse, era un cobarde, una maldita y sucia rata asustadiza que no era capaz de enfrentar la despedida como un hombre… sentía asco por si mismo, pero el dolor era demasiado y la vergüenza era enorme, la perdió… perdió a la mujer que había nacido para estar a su lado…

"_Adiós Sora…"- _pensó.-

* * *

**Bueno este es el prologo : D ojalá que le haya gustado, la historia transcurrira en Kyoto, cuando Sora entra a su último año de escuela, en su Ultimo año de escula, un año despues del sucedo, ya que ellos estaban por entrar a segundo de el Instituto.**

**Dejen sus Reviews! :D muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigan esta historia... trataré de ser constante y terminarla XDDDDDD**

se despide _Yukino_ Kurama ^^_


	2. Capitulo I

Espero que els guste el primer capitulo de esta historia que estoy haciendo con mucho cariño!! me quedo corto peroooooooo prometo novedades y emocion :3

sin mas que decir!! ENJOY

...........................

Capítulo 1: " _Are you kidding me?_ "

Más de un año a trascurrido desde el día donde la dueña del emblema del amor, se fue de su ciudad y también más de un año de la tarde donde termino su relación, con su ex novio Yamato Ishida, el cual en cuanto se enteró sobre el repentino traslado de Sora a otra ciudad, no dudo en dar su opinión acerca de la familia de ella e incluso, no despedirse de la misma, a pesar de saber que no la vería en un buen tiempo.

Su primer año en el instituto de Kyoto había sido bastante agradable, se adapto con relativa facilidad y no le costó mucho trabajo hacer amigos, además se propuso tener un buena cantidad actividades extracurriculares, como tennis, que es el deporte que llevaba practicando 3 años, además tomo artes y confección, sin olvidar el ayudar a su madre en la florería y en sus clases de Ikebana. Todo para mantener su mente ocupada y tratar de evadir lo más posible los tristes sentimientos que llegaban a ella cada vez que pensaba en su Yamato. Sabía que debía superar lo ocurrido en Tokyo, pero ¿cómo olvidar al hombre que no solo había sido su primer amor, sino también con el que había hecho el amor por primera vez?, para ella estar íntimamente con alguien era una un acto tremendamente sagrado y si había elegido intimar con Ishida fue porque de verdad sintió que era la persona correcta, pero se equivoco, no se culpa de eso, pero esto la marcaría para siempre y ella lo sabía.

Abril, fecha donde la primavera permite que los brotes de cerezos se abran y llenen los arboles de flores y donde empieza el periodo escolar, donde nuevos y antiguos estudiantes se reúnen para comenzar con la vida estudiantil.

En su habitación una cobriza arreglaba su cabello, ahora bajo los hombros, había decidido comenzar de nuevo su vida, por ende lo más fácil era dejar de cortar su cabello, el cual no había cambiado de aspecto hace años y permitirle crecer, lo cual debió haber hecho hace años, pensó, ya que se veía mucho mas femenina que antes, a su parecer. Cuando termina de abrochar bien la cinta de su uniforme, baja por las escaleras para tomar desayuno con su padre, el cual había tomado el habito de levantarse a la hora que lo haga su hija, para poder pasar con ella un rato en la mañana, ya que había ocasiones donde no la veía en todo el día.

- Buenos días papá…- saluda cariñosamente la chica, mientras besaba la frente del hombre que leía el diario atentamente.

- Hola cariño…¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- pregunta amablemente su padre mientras dejaba el diario en la mesa y tomaba su taza de café.

- Bien… gracias…- responde mientras se sienta tranquilamente y se sirve la tostada que le hiso su madre, mientras comía notaba que su padre la miraba de manera extraña y casi aterradora, solo faltaba q le salieran flores y corazoncitos por todos lados..-¿qué? ¿qué pasa papá porque me miras así?- pregunta incomoda

- Mi hijita pequeña ya entro a último año del instituto…- dice de manera conmovedora- y además ya está hecha toda mujer… eres tan linda como tu madre a tu edad…- agrega, lo que hice suspirar resignada a Sora.

- Cariño no empieces con tus delirios extraños…- agrega Toshiko, que entraba arreglando su cabello- ¿no ves que la asustas con tus comentarios raros?- dice sin más preámbulos.

- Es que tu no entiendes los sentimientos de un hombre al ver que tiene dos mujeres hermosas en su vida…- Haruhiko se conmueve, pero antes de agregar otra cursilería la señora Takenouchi le emboca una rebanada de pan en la boca de su esposo.

- Hija ¿no es hora de irte?- comenta su madre de manera indiferente ante el ahogo de su esposo.

- Oh sí.. cierto, Hiroshi, me debe estar esperando…- entonces se para de la mesa y corre al baño para lavar sus dientes con rapidez, en menos de 10 minutos estaba saliendo de su casa.

En la esquina a unas tres cuadras de la residencia Takenouchi, un chico de cabello negro azabache y grisáceos ojos, esperaba de manera un poco ansiosa, mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies, este era relativamente alto y tenía una figura bastante varonil y deportista, pero su rostro a diferencia de su figura, era muy infantil casi travieso como un niño de primaria. Kawasaki Hiroshi de esos chicos muy agradables, que tienen muchos amigos varones y nunca falta a alguna junta o parranda, son los que se destacan por su atmosfera tranquila y agradable, aunque lamentablemente esta empatía, no lo ha ayudado mucho con las mujeres, las cuales no sabe tratar como chicas exactamente, cree que disfrutan del mismo hobbies y gusto que los niños (mentalidad infantil?... obvio!! XD), bueno… esto fue hasta 1 año atrás cuando conoció a Takenouchi, la chica de Tokyo la cual sin ningún problema se rió de sus chistes de mal gusto y no le molestaba hacer deporte o actividades más bruscas, pero esto no la hacía ser varonil, lo que le encantaba, desde el principio se llevaron muy bien como compañeros y al poco tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos. De vez en cuando se preguntaba ¿por qué Takenouchi había sido la primera en tolerar su comportamiento?, hasta que un día se lo pregunto, y esta respondió que aunque no lo crea, ella siempre prefirió en su infancia hacer cosas de chicos y que además él se parecía en muchos sentidos a su mejor amigo, que era aún mas hiperquinético que él, además de tener un carácter más testarudo (sí, habla de Taichi). Desde entonces Kawasaki no se despegó de Sora, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de protegerla y permanecer a su lado, había algo en ella muy frágil, tal vez no se notaba a simple vista, pero lo era.

Unos acelerados pasos desconcentraron a el joven, giró para ver quien se acercaba, inmediatamente distinguió este peculiar cabello cobrizo, era Takenouchi, que corría a toda velocidad, por lo general era extremadamente puntual, pero está ves estaba atrasada, por lo que seguramente debió salir de su casa corriendo como loca para no llegar tan tarde. Mientras ella se acercaba Hiroshi la observaba, tenía que admitir que esta señorita definitivamente tenía las mejores piernas del instituto, además la chaqueta roja del uniforme lograba que su cabello resaltara muchos más y su bronceado se viera más exótico e interesante. Cuando Sora llego se inclino afirmando sus manos sobre las rodillas, para descansar.

- Hola Hiroshi…- respira de manera agitada, mientras se endereza.

- Estas bien Sora?- pregunta preocupado.

- Claro, ni una gota de sudor…- dice de manera altanera mientras levantaba su dedo índice.

- Perdón, se me había olvidado que hablaba con una deportista…- agrega de manera burlesca.

- Obvio…- responde siguiendo el juego- vamos? No quiero llegar tarde…

- Y siempre se me pasa tambien que eres una nerd responsable…- Hiroshi tenía ese tipo de humor "negro" e infantil, pero Sora sabia como lidiar con eso, es decir fue novia de Ishida por más de un año.

- Pero linda ¿ah qué sí?- pregunta de manera coqueta cerrándole un ojo, por supuesto, estaba solo jugando. Últimamente Sora había estado practicando para ser más femenina y coqueta, leyendo revistas y viendo muchísima televisión, tenía la idea que este año, su último año escolar, era la oportunidad de cambiar y tratar de empezar su verdadera vida, sin Yamato. Por ende aprendió varias técnicas clichés, que funcionan, supuestamente, contra los chicos, como técnicas infalibles, siempre pensó que era una estupidez estas cosas, pero de verdad quería empezar a vivir la vida como cualquier chica, porque nadie entendería lo doloroso que fue separarse de ese rubio.

- ….- este no dijo nada, solo se rasco la cara don un dedo y miro hacia arriba, obvio que la encontraba muy linda, pero jamás tendría el coraje de decírselo en la cara, entonces cuando volvió a su realidad, la "presumida" señorita ya había retomado camino a el Instituto dejándolo atrás, este solo corrió para alcanzarla y se puso a su lado.

Travesía a la escuela, Takenouchi y Kawakami hablaron sobre sus vacaciones de invierno, donde el tema de los regales de navidad y el ¿qué hiciste en año nuevo?, no quedaron fuera, no paso mucho antes que la cobriza se riera a carcajadas, al parecer el azabache tenía una habilidad especial para hacer sonreír a esta con facilidad, es más, se podría decir que es con unas de las pocas personas, que él creía, le entregaba un verdadera sonrisa. Ya en la entrada del Instituto, Sora detiene al chico jalando de su manga y se acerca suavemente, entonces pone sus manos sobre la corbata de él, la cual estaba mal ajustada.

- Estamos empezando el año y ya estas desordenado, por lo menos trata que el primer día los profesores te vean presentable…- reprocha de manera maternal, mientras ajustaba la corbata de su amigo, este se quedo tranquilo mientras lo "mimaban", ese era el encanto que tenia Takenouchi, era increíblemente preocupada por las personas que la rodeaban, sin importar sexo o edad, para ella siempre había tiempo para todos.

- Uhhhhhh… ya llegaron los tortolitos… ¿pasaron juntitos la navidad*?- se escucha los gritos de un grupo de chicos que entraban y saltaban sobre el amigo de la cobriza, abrazándolo por los hombros.- ¿estás loco? Hiroshi jamás podría invitar a una chica a una cita, además los más probable es que lo arruine en 2 minutos…- agrega otro, lo que provoco una carcajada grupal

- Jajaaaaaaa… muy graciosos chicos… a que ninguno de ustedes tuvo una cita…- se defiende Kawakami, haciendo que el grupete se quedara en silencio, con la cabeza gacha entonces uno de los chicos levanta la cabeza y su dedo índice para decir algo.

- Yo digo que vayamos a ver a las nenas de nuevo ingreso, recuerden que somos de último año! Y dicen que eso es irresistible para las chicas…- todos levantaron sus puños y dijeron "síííííííííííí…." Al unísono, tomaron a él azabache por el pelo y se lo llevaron, casi como rehén, esto solo se limito a despedirse haciendo un gesto con la mano y poniendo cara de perrito maltratado de Takenouchi, mientras era arrastrado pero la tropa de hormonales adolecentes, esta solo sonrió y de despidió también haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Justo en ese instante llegaron el par de amigas de la chica, Kasumi y Sakura, un par de muchachas bastante comunes físicamente, no feas pero del promedio ,como se podría considerar también a Takenoushi (es cierto XD), pero con buena personalidad. Ambas lograron una buena amistan con Sora, ya que se sentaban al lado de ella, y tenían bastantes cosas en común.

Sakura es muy tranquila con una voz dulce y aguda, además de ser extremadamente femenina y buena para las cosas manuales, mientras Kasumi tenía una personalidad un poco más efervescente y fuerte que la otra, era excelente en ciencias y es la presidenta de la clase.

- Sora-chan?- se agarra del brazo la aludida Sakura- ¿cómo estas para este año?

- Ufff..- suspira- creo que bien… por lo menos estoy con una meta este año…-agrega.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunta la presidenta de la clase mientras acomodaba sus anteojos y caminaba.

- Se- cre-to…- responde poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Ñiaaaaaa Sora-chan siempre eres tan misteriosa…-dice jalándola del brazo la mas menuda de todas.

- Apuesto que tiene que ver con chicos…- comenta Kasumi.

- Verdad Sora-chan?- mira de manera infantil y curiosa la otra.

- Mmmmm… puede ser- dice como si nada la cobriza, mientras avanza, al contrario de las dos estudiantes que se quedaron paralizadas, ya que jamás esperaron una respuesta de ese estilo por parte de esta.

- No me digas que es… es Hirochi…- pregunta en voz baja, Kasumi que se adelanto al lado de su amiga, con un tono de voz bastante dramático.

- Kyaaaaa Sora-chan, son la mejor pareja!! Son como el uno para el otro…Kyaaaaa… - la pequeña Sakura abraza a la cobriza.

- Mmmmmm…. ¿quién sabe? Como dije cualquier cosa pude pasar este año…- vuelve a reiterar ese comportamiento indiferente pero juguetón Sora.

- Buuuuuuu… ¡cuéntanos Sora-chan!, que mala eres- hace puchero Sakura.

Así siguieron por un rato, en realidad Sora dijo esto para entretener un rato a sus amigas, sus metas no estaban relacionadas con el amor exactamente, si no, con el desamor, mejor dicho, aunque trato de hacer eso el año pasado pero no salió como esperaba… pero bueno… no es tema que ella quiera recordar, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez su amigo Kawakami era lo que necesitaba para terminar de olvidar a Yamato.

Al entrar a clases sus compañeros estaban un poco agitados, bastante en realidad, al parecer había un rumor el cual hablaba de una supuesta celebridad que llegaría a la escuela, no se sabía quién era exactamente, lo único que se tenía certeza es que era terriblemente apuesto, se dice que el director decidió no ponerlo en la lista de los salones, para no causar un revuelo hormonal por parte de las chicas, lo cual fue una buena estrategia, porque con solo saber que venía una celebridad a la escuela, las estudiantes ya estaban bastante ansiosas y alocadas en pensar cuál sería la persona. Entonces en profesor entro en la sala y logro que los chillidos y cacareos pararán, este tosio y empezó a hablar.

Bueno como sabrán, un nuevo alumno entrará a esta escuela, específicamente a 3er año y a este salón… Espero…- los murmullos se volvieron a oír por lo que el profesor subió el tono- espero… que lo reciban con las mejor de las disposiciones, quiero creer que este salón tengo a hombres y sobre todo mujeres decentes, que lograrán que su compañero se sienta cómodo…Bueno sin mas que decir… - el hombre se acerca a la puerta y hace una señal con la mano- Joven pase por favor. Cuando el chico entró todos quedaron en silencio, su pelo rubio rebelde y relativamente largo hacia juego con los maravillosos ojos azules que tenía, sin olvidar la piel blanca y las prefectas y varoniles facciones complementaban todo un prospecto masculino que nadie puede pasar desapercibido, como impulso muchas se taparon las bocas para no gritar, otras mandaban mensajes de texto los chicos se miraban unos a los otros como con cara de fastidio, pero la que tuvo reacción más inesperada que dejo a todos en silencio y en shock, fue Sora Takenouchi que se llegó a parar de su lugar, con cara no se alegría o emoción, si no de terror, el nuevo estudiante solo la miró con una traviesa y ególatra mirada, como si su reacción le pareciera completamente predecible.

- ¿me estas bromeando?- balbució la ahora pálida estudiante.

- Cof cof…- tose el señor Yamaguchi, para llamar la atención de la chica- Señorita Takenouchi… nos podría hacer el favor de sentarse en su lugar…- agrega.

- Sí… si señor dis.. disculpe…- responde avergonzada sentándose la pobre, con la cabeza gacha, si ella pudiera pedir algo en ese momento sería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

- Porfavor joven presentese antes sus compañeros…- entonces el chico saca sus mano de uno de sus bolsillos y peina su cabello hacia atrás.

- Claro…mi nombre es Yamato Ishida… soy de Tokyo y llegue hace poco a esta ciudad… soy músico y además estoy perdidamente enamorado de Sora Takenouchi…- agrega sin pelos en la lengua, haciendo que la aludida lo miraba de manera molesta, casi regañándolo con la mirada, pero este no saco ni dos segundos su vista de ella, es más le sonrió de manera burlesca.

Pobre Takenouchi, no estendia nada ¿qué hacia Yamato en Kyoto? ¿Qué es lo que quería lograr? ¿Acaso esto es una venganza?... esas fueron las interrogantes que llegaron como flechas a la cabeza de la elegida del amor, jamás pensó que su ex llegara a hacer algo por el estilo, pero acaso realmente ¿conoció tan poco a Yamato?

La vida nos juega interesantes pasadas, destino, karma, coincidencia… como sea que uno lo llame, hay que tomarlo en cuenta. Si uno ignora su pasado este te golpea en la cara en algún momento, y cuando eso pasa solo queda una cosa ENFRENTARLO.

_ Continuara…_

*_El 25 de diciembre en Japón se considera la Navidad de los enamorados :3 , supuestamente se pasa con la pareja … awwwww love love!! 3_

_............................................................................_

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado : D, ante todo gracias por leer y tambien gracias por los reviews! son esos mensajillos los que te motivan a escribir :3 espero recibir mas... cof cof XD**

**emmmm... eso!! como dije nates creo que me quedo super corto este capitulo!! pero prometo que los proximos seran igual de divertidos y mas largos :D tratare de subir el prox. la semana que viene !!!**

**Eso es todo grachias por leer!!!**

_see ya!  
_


	3. Capitulo II: Run baby Run!

**Run baby Run !**

** …_Previously…_**

_Bueno como sabrán, un nuevo alumno entrará a esta escuela, específicamente a 3er año y a este salón… Espero…- los murmullos se volvieron a oír por lo que el profesor subió el tono- espero… que lo reciban con las mejor de las disposiciones, quiero creer que este salón tengo a hombres y sobre todo mujeres decentes, que lograrán que su compañero se sienta cómodo…Bueno sin mas que decir… - el hombre se acerca a la puerta y hace una señal con la mano- Joven pase por favor. Cuando el chico entró todos quedaron en silencio, su pelo rubio rebelde y relativamente largo hacia juego con los maravillosos ojos azules que tenía, sin olvidar la piel blanca y las prefectas y varoniles facciones complementaban todo un prospecto masculino que nadie puede pasar desapercibido, como impulso muchas se taparon las bocas para no gritar, otras mandaban mensajes de texto los chicos se miraban unos a los otros como con cara de fastidio, pero la que tuvo reacción más inesperada que dejo a todos en silencio y en shock, fue Sora Takenouchi que se llegó a parar de su lugar, con cara no se alegría o emoción, si no de terror, el nuevo estudiante solo la miró con una traviesa y ególatra mirada, como si su reacción le pareciera completamente predecible._

_- ¿me estas bromeando?- balbució la ahora pálida estudiante._

_- Cof cof…- tose el señor Yamaguchi, para llamar la atención de la chica- Señorita Takenouchi… nos podría hacer el favor de sentarse en su lugar…- agrega._

_- Sí… si señor dis.. disculpe…- responde avergonzada sentándose la pobre, con la cabeza gacha, si ella pudiera pedir algo en ese momento sería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara._

_- Porfavor joven presentese antes sus compañeros…- entonces el chico saca sus mano de uno de sus bolsillos y peina su cabello hacia atrás._

_- Claro…mi nombre es Yamato Ishida… soy de Tokyo y llegue hace poco a esta ciudad… soy músico y además estoy perdidamente enamorado de Sora Takenouchi…- agrega sin pelos en la lengua, haciendo que la aludida lo miraba de manera molesta, casi regañándolo con la mirada, pero este no saco ni dos segundos su vista de ella, es más le sonrió de manera burlesca._

…

Takenouchi no podía creer lo que veía ¿Yamato? ¿Su ex? ¿Aquí en Kyoto?, definitivamente esto no tenía ningún sentido para ella, la pobre cabeza de la chica se daba y vueltas al asunto, mientras Ishida miraba con una cara indiferente la reacción de sus compañeros quienes explotaron en comentarios, chillidos y susurros.

- Silencio alumnos… dice Nomura Yamaguchi tratando de mantener el orden, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba lo mas mínimo que el hombre estuviera allí – silencio por favor…- siguieron como si nada- Silencioooooooooo!- esta ves grita y golpea la mesa con el libro de anotaciones, que como en cualquier lugar es enorme y pesado, los chicos saltaron literalmente de su asiento y se quedaron por fin callados.- bueno… señor Ishida después de esa interesante presentación, acomódese….- entonces mira hacia donde estaba sentado Hiroshi, el tercer banco al lado de la ventana, su lugar predilecto desde primer año.- siente allí… Hiroshi, por favor ¿serías tan amable de cederle su asiento?- la cara del amable chico se desfiguro.

- Qué? Pero Nomura-sensei… llevo en esta ubicación desde primer año… no puede elegir a alguien mas?- protesta.- hay un puesto desocupado al lado mío, ¿no puede usar ese?- daba la impresión que el profesor lo estaba molestando, de manera personal, lo cual no se equivocaba ya que este era el entrenador del equipo de basket y simplemente adoraba fastidiar a Hiroshi, quien conocía hace muchísimos años.

- No… y por favor hágalo rápido… - el amigo de la cobriza se paro regañadientes mientras se levantaba de su puesto- señorita Takenouchi usted también…

- Qué? Yo?- pregunta anonadada, después de la humillación que le hizo pasar Ishida.

- Sí, usted… ya que al parecer es bastante cercana a Ishida, sería bueno que se sentara a su lado, para que se sienta mas ameno…- agrega Nomura, quien tenía ganada la fama como el "rey de los dramas escolares", y en este momento mostraba muy bien el por qué fue coronado con ese honor.

Este interesante profesor siempre había deseado ver a su querido alumno Kawasaki en algún enredón escolar, pero este aburrido chico nunca se había metido en ningún embrollo mayor, al igual que la señorita Takenouchi que siempre mantenía un perfil bajo, pero ahora por fin podía ver, podía sentir, casi oler, el drama, la tensión inmediata que se causo al momento que ese petulante chiquillo de ojos azules cruzo el marco de la puerta… así que prefirió darle un empujoncito al asunto, de todas maneras la preparatoria era definitivamente la época mas hermosa de la juventud no había q desperdiciarla con una monótona rutina, y si tenia que torcerle un poco la mano al destino, lo haría.

La cobriza se levantó lo mas digna posible, recogió sus cosas y se sentó al lado de Yamato, quien la miraba reposando su cabeza en la mano izquierda, esta lo miro de reojo, el apuesto rubio le dio una sexy sonrisa, pero esta volteo su cara con desprecio y de manera malcriada ignorándolo, este ni se inmuto por su reacción, al contrario parecía muy divertido.

Mientras el otro afectado por el bulling del maestro, miraba la escena fastidiado ¿Qué se creía ese nuevo solo porque era un gran estrella y era un poco mas apuesto de lo común? Y además ¿Qué relación tenia con Sora? Es decir, jamás la escucho ni siquiera mencionar a este chico y Sora no es de esas chicas alocadas y desesperadas por tener fama que se meten con artistas….o tal ves no la conocía tanto, de todas maneras ella no hablaba mucho de su persona y si ¿era una _groupie_? O tal vez este artista pervertido se aprovecha de su inocencia… y la está estafando y obligándola a hacer cosas horribles!, este pensamiento hizo que Hiroshi se sonrojara y despeinara su cabello. Nooooooo!- pronuncio a todo pulmón, olvidándose que estaba en un salón de clases, sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas, esto hizo que Kawasaki volviera al planeta tierra, miro hacia al lado esperando que por alguna milagrosa razón Takenouchi no se haya dado cuenta de su espectáculo, pero no, ella lo miraba de manera preocupada, lo cual lo avergonzó horriblemente, y lo peor fue ver a ese petulante que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, para después sacar su vista al unísono de un suspiros, el amigo de Sora esta seguro haber oído la palabra "idiota" salir de los labios de ojiazul.

- Siéntate Hiroshi…- le dice el profesor mientras cerraba el libro que leía en voz alta- 200 sentadillas para ti, después de clases…- castiga el maestro.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh… ahora si estas en problema Hiro…- decían sus amigos burlándose el estudiante que como perro arrepentido se sienta en silencio, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

- Silencio Takeda, 100 para ti por abrir la boca- el profesor estaba de mal humor y como entrenador sabia perfectamente como tratar a sus jugadores, el chico escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, lamentándose por haber abierto la boca.

La clase pasó con relativa tranquilidad, los estudiantes trataban de lucir los mas cool posible, para darle un nueva impresión al nuevo compañero, sobre todo por parte de la señoritas, bueno… excepto una que realmente estaba molesta con la presencia del atractivo compañero, pero el seguía como si nada, en realidad era bastante e indiferente, incluso se podía pensar que nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor lo fuera preocupar, indiferencia y frialdad es el aura que rodeaba al rubio.

Sora evito mirarlo en toda la clase, no quería tener contacto visual con él, estaba tan indignada tan molesta… pero sobre todo tan shockeada, es que esto parecía un broma de muy mal gusto… en cuanto terminara las clases llamaría a…, esta suspira y se sumerge en sus pensamientos, es verdad desde hace un buen tiempo no lo llamaba, sobre todo después del incidente de hace unos meses. Takenouchi tenía clarísimo que estaba sola en esto y en algún momento tendría que encarar a su ex, pero ¿realmente quería escuchar la verdad? ¿Estaba preparada para eso?... al parecer no, así que opto, como conclusión, ignorar al chico, no es tan difícil solo debía hacerlo las próximos 9 meses app., 8 horas diarias, 5 veces a la semana…

_- Mierda…_-pensó, la cobriza se da cuenta que este problema es mas complicado de lo que esperaba.

El timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonó, todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a comer, Yamato se levanta de su asiento parándose junto a

Takenouchi, la cual ni si quiera se digna a darle una mirada, se levanta de su silla toma una caja de jugo de su bolso, guardándola en su bolsillo y sale rápidamente del salón, Ishida sin perder tiempo la sigue rápidamente, sus compañeros quedan atónitos con el drama que se estaba generando, entre ellos estaba Hiroshi, quien trato de no tomarle importancia a la situación, era la vida de Sora y el no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Entonces recibe un librazo en la cabeza.

- Eres idiota o que?- le llama la atención el maestro.

- Auch! Nomura-sensei, que mierda te pasa?- pregunta molesto el chico.

- Tu hermano estaría decepcionado de ti…- agrega de manera dramática- ¿dejarás que tu chica se vaya así como así?...

- Sora no es mi chica y lo sabes…-el joven de grisáceos ojos mira hacia un lado- además es asunto suyo, yo no tengo nada que ver….- el tono de este bajo, era la triste realidad pero no tenía una relación tan cercana con ella como para pedirle alguna explicación a Takenouchi.

- No seas idiota chico… - baja la voz para que Kawakami sea el único que lo escuche- irás y descubrirás que pasa entre esos dos… nadie tiene que saberlo…

- No espiare a Sora… métete en tus asuntos consíguete un chica o cásate como todo el mundo….- molesta su maestro que solo lo mira de manera altanera.

- Como quieras yo iré a averiguar que pasa ahí, no me pierdo ese drama ni de broma…- este sale del salón, al parecer no bromeaba para nada.

- Hey Nomura- sensei… detente ahí… no la molestes… Nomura sen..- era caso perdido ese idiota no se detendría, "_bueno… como se dice si no puedes contra ellos úneteles", _pensó y se encamino en busca de su maestro.

...

En los pasillos de la escuela la cobriza caminaba rápidamente, ignorando descaradamente al ojiazul.

- Sora... por favor solo escúchame…- le decía el rubio rogándole unos minutos de su tiempo.

- Déjame, no tengo nada que hablar contigo… - responde sin voltear.

- Sora… vamos para…-pero esta no le respondía, entonces la toma de la muñeca- escúchame solo dos min…- esta se safó con fuerza y lo mira con furia.

- No te atrevas a tocarme Ishida…- los ojos de Sora estaban llenos se furia, y su voz seca y dura, jamás en todos los años que la conocía la había así tan decidida, tan fuerte, tan fría…. Obviamente la gente en los pasillos quedo mirando la escenita.

- Sora escucha yo…- pero esta voltea y sale corriendo entre la gente, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a escuchar palabra de la boca de Yamato, pero este no rendiría, tal ves Sora era un buena deportista y podía correr a gran velocidad, pero el no se quedaba atrás, el rubio salio disparado tras la cobriza, dejando el publico espectador, extremadamente curioso.

Sora corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad, no quería escuchar a Ishida, no, no estaba lista para eso, ella sabía, que caería como gelatina solo con mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella no era la misma de la de hace un año… era diferente, él la lastimo y ella como consecuencia también daño a alguien a quien amaba, pero lo estaba superando, superándolo como fuera y no permitiría que el apuesto chico arruinara todo lo que había progresado. Entonces sintió unos acelerados pasos tras ella, esta mira de reojo, y pudo ver la bella cabellera rubia del elegido de la amistad, _Maldición… olvide lo bueno que era para educación física…_- pensó.

- Sora para…- de grita Yamato mientras corría a corta distancia, de esta, pero ella de manera sorpresiva se mete a una sala a mano derecha del pasillo, era la de primer año, que estaba en el primer piso, sin pensarlo dos veces esta pasa entre los anonadados novatos quienes jamás pensaron que el primer día verían algo parecido, Sora como si nada salta sobre uno de los pupitres abre la ventana y salta.- mierda… - exclama molesto el rubio que entra en el salón causando que los novatos nuevamente quedaran en shock, el precioso adolescente paso entre la multitud- A un lado!- exclamo apartando a un par de chicos que estaban asomados en la ventana, y con la misma agilidad que su ex, el vocalista de los Teenager Wolves salta tras la pelirroja.

- No te me escaparas…- grita molesto.

- Estas loco? deja de seguirme…- responde del mismo modo la chica impresionada por la osadía de Ishida.

En el salón victima de este acto temerario, los alumnos estaban pegados a la ventana mirando como se alejaban los dos chicos.

- Estoy loca o no era acaso Yamato Ishida?- dice una de las chicas del salón.

- Sí a mi también me pareció… -agrego otra de manera hiperventila.

- Entonces lo rumores eran ciertos Ishida san va en esta escuela…¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa y pisó mi pupitreeeeeeee!- grita otra que abrazaba la mesa.

- Emmmm perdón por molestar su momento de alegría y auto realización extrema…- interrumpe un chico muy alto, con un lindo rostro- dicen que por aquí salto un rubio y una cobriza?- pregunta curioso.

- Sí… sí… -dice babosa una de las chicas,¿acaso esta escuela estaba llena de chicos guapos? Pensó.

- Hiroshi vamos! …- le dice Nomura saliendo del salón.

- Ok voy…- responde, entonces se voltea y les da un dulce sonrisa a las chicas- gracias, byeeeee…- y sale corriendo, mientras en ambiente cursi y lleno de feromonas llenaban el ambiente, definitivamente hoy era el día de suerte de las alumnas de primer año.

Volviendo a la persecución extrema de la ex pareja, Sora continuaba corriendo como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, pero el agotamiento ya estaba consumiéndola y sinceramente las ideas para poder despegarse de Ishida, se le habían agotado, como ultimo recurso estaba la piscina que por lo general estaba abierta, eso le permitiría pasar al patio delantero de la escuela y despistarlo, cuando llego a la puerta, miró hacia atrás notando que Ishida se encontraba muy cerca, de manera casi desesperada trato de abrirla empujándola varias veces, pero no lo logró, entonces cm ultimo recurso empezó a escalar el enrejado que rodeaba la piscina. Yamato quien había llegado hace un segundo, quedo impactado con la acción de Sora, realmente estaba desesperada por evitarlo, pero el ya estaba allí y no había pie atrás.

- Detente Sora… es suficiente…- pero esta lo ignoro y sigo tratando de escalar- Sora ya es suficiente- la toma de la cintura bajándola, lo poco que había logrado subir, y la voltea para quedar mirándola a la cara, pero esta no se rindió, le lanzo la caja de jugo que había tenido todo este tiempo en su bolsillo, directo a su cabeza.

- Sueltame bacaa!- pronuncia, mientras le daba unos empujones, pero este ya cansado de su infantil comportamiento, toma su dos muñecas y las pone sobre su cabeza-

- Ahora te calmarás y hablaremos como los técnicamente adultos que somos… ¿vale?- le dice tranquilamente pero sin quitarle su firme agarre.

En un matorral cercano dos hombres observaban atentamente la discusión.

- No puedo soportarlo más… voy para haya ese pervertido le hará algo lo se…- agrega el azabache tratando de pararse, entonces el hombre de mayor edad lo jala de una oreja.

- Tú te quedas aquí chiquillo… al parecer tiene cosas que hablar… ni se te ocurra entrometerte…- lo reprocha.

- Pero Nomura sensei…- hace un puchero Kawakami.

- Escucha mejor lo que vayan a decir, no creo que el vaya a hacerle nada malo…pero si vemos que se pone feo, no lo dudes yo mismo lo golpeare…- dice para tranquilidad del chico.

En la piscina, la morena empezó a relajar sus brazos, sabía que estaba atrapada y tendría que escuchar de una vez lo que el descarado de su ex tenía que decir. Al sentir esa energía mas calmada Ishida empezó a soltar su agarre, mientras respiraba ondo tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de correr como loco por toda la escuela, podía sentir el cansancio, en realidad aunque tenia un buen estado físico no puede creer que una chica pueda llegar a ser tan escurridiza, definitivamente Sora era un deportista de temer.

- Ok te soltaré… pero debes prometerme que te quedarás, por favor, tranquila… y me escucharás unos minutos…después si quieres me golpeas, me gritas e incluso me lanzas a la piscina de un golpe ¿vale?- pide amablemente, afirmando su cabeza en el hombro de Takenouchi, quien se sonrojo y bajo su vista de manera infantil.

- Te odio…- dice suavemente, entonces Yamato la suelta sus muñecas tranquilamente, mientras da un paso hacia atrás y peinando su cabello, y al devolver su vista, veque esta ya no estaba donde la había dejado, la muy descarada estaba gateando en el suelo como último recurso para poder escaparse

- ¿Debes estar bromeando…- habla entre dietes, cuando literalmente se lanza sobre Sora… quedando sobre ella- pareces una loca…- le habla molesto.

- Pues tu eres un pervertido acosador…- responde cuando le lanza un gran choro de jugo de la cajita que le había tirado hace unos momentos, en la camino la encontró y pensó que seria una excelente arma, el problema fue que lo apretó con tanta fuerza que se reventó, mojando a los dos.

En los matorrales los dos hombres trataban de contener la risa, era divertido ver al petulante nuevo alumno, todo empapado por juguito de naranja, además su rostro valía un millón de dólares, seguramente estaba en shock después de haber arruinado su perfecto cabello, seguramente haría un escándalo de divo digno de subir a youtube, pero entonces todo cambio cuando la expareja se mira unos segundos antes de lanzar una carcajada que seguramente se podría escuchar hasta los salones del último piso.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja… deberías ver tu cara Yamato…- trata de hablar la cobriza mientras se tira al suelo apretándose el estomago.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…. Y mírate tú… ahora combinas con tu cabello ….Jajajajajajajaja- este se sienta contra el alambrado de la piscina, tratando de tomar aliento.

- Ok… ok… - cobriza se sienta arrodilla frente a el, mientras toma aire como para parar el ataque de risa, entonces peina su cabello tras su oreja y mira avergonzada- siento lo de hoy… creo que me dio un ataque de locura temporal…de verdad lo siento…- da una pequeña reverencia, entonces una amable mano se posa sobre su cabeza, mientras acaricia suavemente su cabello, con un pañuelo, para bajar a su mejilla y por último levantar su mentón.

- Vale… ahora me escucharas?- los ojos azules de este se posaron en los ojos de la chica la cual sintió inmediatamente como sus piernas se sentían de gelatina, "_lo sabía…"_, pensó, seguía tener este encanto que la dejaba en las nubes, tan sueva y tan dulce, así era el Yamato que ella había amado tanto.

- Esta bien pero primero…- toma la mano de Ishida suavemente y la saca de su cara dejándola a un lado, luego retrocede un poco para mantener mas distancia- ahora si…

- Vale vale… espacio personal disculpa…- levanta sus manos- es que no estoy acostumbrado a que seas tan fría… antes te encantaba que te hiciera cariño ¿a que no?- el sonrojo en la cara la aludida brillaba, se podría decir que ahora era un tomate, sin mencionar el inocente chico que los espiaba en los matorrales que aunque infantil no era idiota y sabia q se refería, el profesor solo dio una sonrisa diabólica y dijo en voz baja "sabia que esto estaría buenísimo…".

- Trataré de omitir comentarios… porque en realidad no tengo más jugo para lanzarte en la cara… ¿podrías explicarme que haces aquí en Kyoto?- pregunta.

- Ya lo dije, vine aquí porque aún te amo…- esas palabras causaron que Takenouchi bajara la mirada, mientras que a los otros dos espectadores les diera un verdadero escalofrío en la espalda por escuchar semejante y cursi declaración.- Te amo Sora, y se que también tu lo haces….

- Eres un descarado…- dice en voz baja, el ojiazul la mira sin decir nada- eres un descarado!- reitera pero ahora fuertemente- por qué? Porqué ahora porqué después de un año? ¿Cómo me haces esto? Deja de burlarte de mí- le grita al borde del llano.

- Sora yo…- trata de tocar su hombro cuando esta se para rápidamente.

- Dije que no me toques, yo ya no te quiero Ishida… ya no siento nada parecido al amor por ti…- al decir esas palabras sintió cm se le quemaba el pecho, mentía, ella lo sabia, pero ya había sufrido demasiado como para arriesgarse nuevamente, pero este no se molestó ni apenó, de hecho, se paro tranquilamente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos mirándola de manera petulante.

- Enserio? Yo creo que aún me quieres, es más me amas, me adoras y no lo puedes evitar…- arrogante como siempre, sin dejar de mirarla la toma de unos de sus brazos y la jala hacia él- dime a la cara, mirándome a los ojos que no sientes absolutamente nada por mi… dímelo…

- Ya no me interesas….- dice mirando a un lado, este toma nuevamente la cintura de la chica, pero esta ves con suavidad.

- Creo que ya entendí… -agrega, dando una media sonrisa jodidamente seductora, acercándose suavemente a la cara de la cobriza, la cual no cedió, pero tampoco se quejo de la acción.

Hiroshi estaba lleno de ira, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese petulante idiota?... ¿por qué con el ella lucia tan frágil?... no podía soportarlo más, no lo permitiría, no permitiría que en solo unas horas un idiota le quitara a Takenouchi, no es justo, los interrumpiría y le importaba un bledo lo que opinara su maestro, se pararía y pondría en su lugar a ese chico bonito. Pero cuando estaba apunto de levantar y abrir la boca alguien se le adelanto.

- Sora? Ishida-san?- pregunta un voz femenina, era Sakura, la amiga de Sora, la chica se separa de el rubio rápidamente, terriblemente abochornada por la situación horriblemente comprometedora en la que la encontraron.

- Sakura, Kasumi… hola…- saluda amablemente mientras se aleja aún mas de su ex, quien solo se afirma de la alambrada con cara de fastidiado.

- Hiroshi… Yamaguchi sensei… levántense…- dice molesta la otra amiga de Takenouchi cruzándose de brazos- deverian avergonzarse…

- Hiroshi? Tú… has estado aquí todo este tiempo?- se acerca acongojada la cobriza.

- Sí…- responde cabizbaja.

- Escuchaste todo?- pregunta la chica nuevamente, pero este vez el no hablo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Hiroshi…- la voz de ella bajo su tono, pero sonaba decepcionada, jamás pensó que su amigo la espiaría.

- Disculpa Sora es que estaba preocupado, te veías tan mal y angustiada cuando llego este tipo…- dijo apuntando a Ishida quien por primera ves en todo este rato en que no se habia dignado a mirar a nadie, miro con mala gana a Kawakami.- y sabes que? Me alegro de haber venido, porque seguramente este pervertido te abría hecho algo si alguien no los interrumpía- agrega.

- Oye…- dice molesto el rubio- lo que pase o vaya a pasar entre yo y Sora es problema nuestro, yo jamás le haría algo que ella no quisiera…- la petulante voz retumbaba en los oídos del chico, quien solo trataba de contener la ganas de golpearle que tenia- no te entrometas en nuestros asuntos… idiota, vete a hacer las sentadillas que te mando de castigo el profesor fetiche- Nomura lo mira ofendido- o mejor aún búscate alguna otra chica que acosar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te crees imbecil?- Hiroshi trato de abalanzándose sobre Ishida pero es detenido por su profesor y también Sora que lo toma de la cara y lo fuerza a que la mire.

- Hiroshi cálmate… no hagas nada estúpido… Yamato tiene razón esto es algo entre nosotros, por favor no te metas….- le dice dulcemente- y tú Yamato… no quiero que le hables asi a Hiroshi, él es mi amigo y es alguien muy importante para mi, así que te pediré que lo respetes ¿ok?- el recién regañado solo mira a un lado fastidiado y se cruza de brazos.

- Sora-chan por qué no mejor te vas a cambiar de ropa?, estas toda mojada y manchada…- pregunta su amiga Kasumi preocupada- usted también Ishida.

- No gracias, iré a la enfermería primero creo que al tanto correr me dañe un pie o algo…- rechaza el ojiazul.

- Yo lo acompañaré joven Ishida…- dice el profesor que recordó al fin su rol- Kawakami chicas ayuden a conseguir uniformes para los dos… por favor, sígame - invita amablemente el maestro mientras posa su mano e el hombro en el chico, este no dijo nada solo empezó a caminar en silencio.

- Yamato!- llama su ex, este se voltea curioso- seamos amigos como antes ¿vale?- por primera ves le da un gran sonrisa, este también sonríe levemente pero de la manera engreída.

- Pero con ventaja ¿no?- tenía que romper con el inocente comentario de la chica.

- Ach! Pervertido no cambias…- dice indignada, pero divertida Takenouchi, quien toma del brazo a Kawakami que miraba como perro furioso a su ex – ¡vamos Hiro! - obviamente el joven de melena azabache estaba encantado, con la escena y se voltio para mirar a Ishida, para luego de manera infantil sacarle la lengua, Yamato lo miro con desagrado y continuo con su camino.

Los cuatro compañeros fueron directo a los camarines de chicas para que Sora pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente, esta había estado todo el camino callada, pero no había soltado el brazo de Kawakami para asegurarse que este no fuera en busca de Yamato, el cual lo había dejado con la sangre hirviendo, pero en el plano general todo estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado. Al llegar a los camarines las dos amigas de la cobriza decidieron irse para ir a buscar algún cambio para esta y una toalla para poder ducharse, además de buscar lo mismo para el nuevo compañero que también había sido victima del jugo .

Fuera de las duchas hay una banca, justo al lado de los grifos para beber agua, Hiroshi se sentó allí, mientras la chica se mojaba la cara, se veía un poco atormentada o mejor dicho acongojada, se alejó del grifo sin levantar su cuerpo que estaba inclinado y dio un suspiro, pero no era uno de alivio, era de esos que usamos cuando estamos agobiados o cansados, como tratando a través de la exhalación botar todas las tensiones que sientes en ese momento. Hiro la miraba preocupado, sinceramente no soportaba verla así, recuerda que hace unos meses, un poco antes de terminar el año , verla en un estado parecido y no pudo hacer nada, pero esta ves no sería así, este año no volvería a ser el cobarde de hace un tiempo ahora protegerá lo que quiere y si tiene que pararse y decir un montón de cursilerías lo haría, cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar alguna palabra se le adelanta Takenouchi.

- Disculpa Hiroshi…- habla esta suavemente, dejando extrañado a su amigo.

- Por qué te disculpas Sora?- no entendía nada.

- Por no haberte contado sobre Yamato y mi relación con él…- responde con sinceridad- eres mi amigo y debí confiar más en ti. Es que sabes? Pensé que si sabias que había tenido un novio, que mas encima es alguien conocido, tal vez tendrías una errónea impresión de mi… no digo que seas mal pensado ni nada… pero la mayoría de la gente, mal interpreta todo- se excusa.

- No digas eso… no tienes porque haberme contado nada sobre él, porque no tienes ninguna obligación en hablarme sobre todo tu pasado ni nada, además… - este se levanta de su asiento quedando frente a la chica, mientras la miraba extremadamente avergonzado, bueno… trataba de mirarla, ya que en realidad estaba tan avergonzado que miraba hacia un lado a cada rato- …además… Sora es Sora y lo que haya pasado contigo antes no me importa, lo que me importa es la persona que esta aquí al frente mío…- agrega, Takenouchi lo queda mirando incrédula por unos segundos, lo que causo la incomodidad de este, pero aún peor fue cuando esta lanzó una pequeña risita, la cual tapo con su mano- oye no te rías! Hablo enserio!- dice de manera infantil y extremadamente apenada.

- Perdón jijijijijji… es que eres tan tierno en algunas ocasiones que no lo puedo evitar, pareces un niño pequeño… que lindo…- dice sonriendo de la manera que hacia que el corazón de Hiroshi saltara a mil por hora.

- Pues… pues nunca te volveré a consolar ni nada parecido…- este se volvió a sentar de brazos cruzados, como un niño molesto.

- Disculpa vale?...- esta pone su mano en la cabeza del chico haciéndole un suave cariño en el cabello y luego se inclina para quedar a su altura- eres un buen chico Hiro, muchas gracias….- este se sonroja y mira a un lado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Vale…- balbucéa, su amiga se sienta a su lado, justo en la direccion hacia donde miraba apenado, entonces como una niña pequeña le empieza a jalar la cara, para que cambie su expresión, lo que desperto el espirito competitivo y travieso de Hiro y este no tardo nada en empezar a tratar de hacerle nariz de puerco a la chica.

Lo que no se imaginaban estos dos adolescentes es que tenían un espectador observando hace unos minutos su amena e intima conversación, este tenía en sus manos una toalla y una chaqueta en una bolsa, lo cual apretó con fuerza, no le gusto absolutamente nada lo que vio.

_Se dice que del amor al odio hay solo un paso,lo mismo pasa con el caso de la amistad,_

_entonces... ¿quién dará el primer paso… la amistad o el odio?_

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ante todo muchisimas gracias por sus REVIEWS, eso me da las ganas de seguir escribiendo :3... bueno este cap como podrán ver el contexto de Sora empieza romar mucho mas protagonismo... y como pueden ver su relacion con Hiro es cosa seria, y será un gran obstaculo para Yamato XDDDDD (pobre mejor que se venga conmigo)

Como podrán notar a Yamato lo trabaje con uan actitud mas bien altanera muy sexy y bastante atravedi, pero siempre encantador y dulce con Sora :). mientras q Sora la quiese hacer mucho mas humana, porque por lo general es retratada cm Mary Sue, y no se creo que puede teenr sus arrebatos loco ¿no creen?.

Bueno mas adelante se sabrá que pasó hace algunos meses... algo se menciona por alli :B... jojojojo... ademas poco a poco empezaran a aparecer, obviamente en algunos cap o pedazitos ya que viven en otra ciudad, los otros personajes de digimon, dudo poner a los digimon talves podria sera que kizas aparescan de manera sumamente fugaz... XD porque creo me quiero centrar en los chicos sobre todo :3

pero de que verán a Taichi, Kari, Takeru, Mimi, Koushiro y los demás no lo duden XDDDD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y **¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

SE DESPIDE ATTE: YUKINO DE KURAMA :3


	4. Capitulo III: Recuerdos y competencia

**Recuerdos y una competencia**

La bella ciudad de Kyoto es la encarnación de lo moderno v/s lo tradicional, a pesar de ser una de las ciudades con más templos y edificios típicos Japoneses del país, esta también había sufrido una gran urbanización, construyendo enormes edificios y complejos departamentos arquitectónicos.

Las luces decoraban la ciudad con diferentes colores, haciendo un real juego de calidez y deslumbramiento.

La lástima es que solo algunas personas podían apreciar esta composición nocturna, ya que solo en una gran altura se podía ver con claridad la ciudad de noche. Los afortunados eran los habitantes que vivían en edificios de gran altura, en la zona más exclusiva de Kyoto.

Lo que nos lleva a un técnicamente vacio departamento, en el cual solo ve veía en su mayoría cajas de cartón cerrabas, se rumoreaba allí vivía un hombre de corta edad, de bellas facciones, al parecer mestizo, que había llegado recientemente a Kyoto a buscar a una princesa.

...

Un joven sentado en una esquina de su cama, se secaba el cabello con bastante esmero, frotando la toalla por su cabeza. Después de tener un día bastante interesante y sobre todo agotador, el atractivo rubio decidió tomar una larga ducha después de salir de clases.

Al parecer las cosas no salieron tan fáciles como esperaba,el chico del cual había escuchado por cierto personaje, estaba realmente apegado a su amada Takenouchi, y no solo eso, al parecer a ella tampoco le molestaba su compañía, al contrario, parecía atraída hacia este, quizás no de una manera sexual o mucho menos, pero de que le gustaba ese chiquillo, le gustaba.

Yamato se levanta dejando la toalla en su cuello mientras da un suspiro acongojado y empieza a buscar dentro de una caja, por su repentino e inesperado traslado, obviamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para desempacar todo.

Estira su brazo y alcanza la cajetilla que se encontraba en la cómoda junto a su cama, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Sin más esperar empieza a sacar objetos, como CD de música, libros, partituras, carpetas, entonces entre tanto papeleo se cae el álbum de fotografías que Sora le había regalado para sus 4 meses de armó el álbum pegando retratos de sus mejores momentos juntos que habían sacado son su cámara digital, en ese tiempo recién regalada, así que Sora no perdió tiempo en registrar gran parte de sus días especiales, sobre todo, al principio de su relación. Al abrir el libro estaba una foto tomada desde arriba apuntando la cara de Yamato mientras era besado en la mejilla por su linda pelirroja. Hojeó las páginas con cariño y cuidadosamente, de vez en cuando trataba de no mirar las verdaderas cursilerías que hacían al principio de su noviazgo, pero como se dice el amor te hace estúpido y meloso.

Al pasar al final del libro, se fijó en la tapa donde había un bolsillo para dejar las fotos que no habían podido entrar en este regalo y allí el atrevido rubio había guardado un par de fotillos, sobre todo de su novia, empieza revisarlas una por una, hasta encontrar lejos su foto favorita, una donde Sora sale agachada en cuclillas, mientras, al parecer, recogía algo en el césped.

**_Flash back…_**

_Ishida caminaba lentamente, por la entrada de la preparatoria, tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, ya que su banda estaba empezando ser bastante conocido en Tokio, y estaba enterado que un grupo de chicas de este instituto pertenecía a su fans club, por lo que quería tener una esperanza que tal vez, por algo del destino no se dieran cuenta que estudiaba en el mismo lugar que ellas .Pero¿ por qué un chico que prefiere permanecer bajo perfil, dentro de lo que se puede, decide entrar a este lugar en particular?... bueno eso tenia nombre y apellido y se llamaba Sora Takenouchi, su novia. _

_De repente una luz enceguece a Yamato haciendo que este mirara molesto al desagradable fotógrafo._

- _Qué guapo estas con el uniforme Yamato…- dice descaradamente la también alumna de la preparatoria de Odaiba. Este sonríe maliciosamente._

- _Lo sé…- dice responde arrogantemente este mientras peina su cabello hacia atrás._

- _Eres un vanidoso Ishida…- dice esta siguiéndole el juego, se acerca para sacarle la flor de cerezo que se reposaba en los bellos cabellos dorados de su novio._

- _Pero tú te ves mejor aún – comenta este mientras la mira de arriba abajo- sobre todo porque la falda de este lugar es mucho más corta que la de la segundaria… -agrega descaradamente._

- _Pervertidooo!- pronuncia sonrojada la portadora del amor, mientras le da una fuerte palmada en el brazo._

- _Ey eso due….- entonces es interrumpido cuando alguien se lanza sobre su espalda, haciendo que este se balanceara tratando de mantener el equilibrio- bájate idiota me caeré! – pronuncia enfurecido._

- _Yama-kun! Que guapo estas con ese uniforme de preparatoriaaaa…- dice coquetamente Taichi quien no suelta al cantante._

- _Bájate! Qué te pasa rarito…?- pero aunque se moviera de una lado a otro el moreno no se despegaba- Suéltame!_

- _Noooo…. Si te extrañe tanto tanto estas vacaciones, desde que estas con Sorita no tienes tiempo para mi…- reclama este abrazándolo mas fuerte y frotando su mejilla con la del músico, pero entonces nuevamente el flash de la cámara digital de Takenouchi apareció._

- _Jajajajajajaja…. Esta se queda de recuerdo… se ven tan cercanos…- agrega de manera traviesa la cobriza, entonces Ishida se quita rápidamente a su amigo de encima, mordiéndole el brazo y se acerca a su novia._

- _Linda…por favor borra esa foto ¿si?...- se podía ver la cara molesta del apuesto joven._

- _No…. Es mía…- responde esta de manera infantil mientras la escondía detrás de ella._

- _Vamos… bórrala…- este trataba de sonreír, pero se podía ver que su rostro estaba muy tenso._

- _Mmmmm…. No!- sonríe esta desagradablemente mientras guarda la cámara dentro de su lonchera, el ojiazul molesto se cruza de brazos y mira hacia un lado, para luego darle un golpe en el brazo a Taichi._

- _Ay! Y a mi ¿por qué me pegas?!- dice este haciendo puchero, que recién se recuperaba del dolor de la mordida en el brazo- eres un perro rabioso…_

- _Cállate…- responde Ishida, mientras pone su lonchera en el hombro y se va indignado, ante esto la cobriza se acerca a su novio y se pone a su lado, y lo mira divertida, pero este se guía ignorando su presencia, asique Sora tuvo que tomar las riendas del asunto, de manera imprevista se cruza frente a Yamato y salta para darle un beso de la mejilla, captando la atención de los ya curiosos compañeros._

- _Arregla esa cara ¿si? Es una bromita…- esta toma su mano- no seas testarudo y entremos juntos ¿ya?- pregunta de manera inocente, mientras que el pobre enamorado solo atina a asentir con la cabeza, mientras esta se para a su lado y él la abraza por el costado de la cintura, de manera protectora._

- _Woooooooooo… a mi me pego y mordió, Sora….- dice Taichi reclamando, ya que fue la única víctima real de este jueguito- ¿sabes que no se ha vacunado contra la rabia?...- agrega._

**Fin Flash back**…

Ishida se levanta del suelo luego de organizar gran parte de la habitación, tenía un enorme estante lleno de libros, un televisor, una cama de dos plazas y por último su escritorio con su computadora, sí es una gran recámara, este chico había ganado suficiente dinero con su última gira y último álbum como para con tan solo 17 años, "comprarse" (legalmente esta al nombre de su padre…) un departamento, bastante grande cabe agregar.

La habitación estaba decorada de manera muy sencilla, todo en tonos negro blanco y gris, varias fotografías decoraban los estantes e incluso la pared, entre ellas estaban la de su hermano y su madre y una de su padre, por su puesto en grande estaba la fotografía de él y su grupo cuando habían vendido las primeras 2.000 de su primer álbum y por último un pequeño y sencillo marco estaba en un lugar predilecto y especial, en su cómoda, donde reposaba la fotografía de el rubio con su amada novia Sora Takenouchi

…

Al otro día en otro lugar de la ciudad una bronceada joven estaba reposando la cabeza en su mano con el codo sobre la mesa, se podía ver que no tenía ni el mínimo interés en comer su desayuno, no hacía otra cosa que jugar con la yema de su huevo frito reposado sobre la tostada, mientras la empujaba con su cuchara.

_"Tratemos de ser amigos como antes… ¿vale?..."- recuerda mencionar el día anterior a su ex novio que llegó para atormentar su tranquila vida escolar._

- _¡te amo Sora…!.- dice sin reparos el ojiazul._

La chica al recordar esas francas palabras, no pudo evitar ponerse roja…

"¿_qué le pasa? ¿Decir esas cosas con tanto descaro?... Mirándome directos a los ojos como si no hubiera pasado nada… y yo la muy idiota caigo redondito diciéndole que seamos amigos de nuevo…Dios ¿por qué no lo hiciste menos irresistible?… quiero decir ¿persuasivo?"_

Al estar tan metida en su pensamientos no se dio cuenta que técnicamente estaba apuñalando la tostada con la cuchara, haciendo que sus padres la miraran bastantes preocupados.

- Princesita… te pasa algo?- pregunta preocupado su padre.

- Ah?...- la cobriza despierta de su transe y nota el revoltijo que estaba dejando en la mesa- jajajajaja…. Disculpa papá es que tenia ganas de comer huevos… huevos revueltos… sí, sí revueltos- obviamente sus padres se miran sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

- Cariño te ha pasado algo en la escuela?- su madre se acerca y posa suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- No, mamá nada… de verdad solo que no tengo hambre… y además estoy nerviosa porque es último año y tú sabes…- se levanta y empieza retroceder- emmm… los estudios y la universidad es tan estresante…

- No vas a comer tu desayuno?- pregunta Toshiko que levanta el plato de picadillos que hiso su hija.

- No, no mamá es que se me hiso tarde… pero me llevo algo para el camino ¿sí?- sube las escaleras rápidamente.

Mientras Sora terminaba de lavarse los dientes, escucha el timbre de la entrada, seguramente Hiroshi la vino a buscar, de todas maneras, ahora que Yamato está por Kyoto, su amigo lo más probable que la merodee de cerca para mantenerlo lejos de ella, ya que sabía que atlético adolecente era bastante posesivo.

- Mamá puedes abrir… Dile que bajo en un momento…- dice esta mientras termina de lavar sus dientes para arreglar un poco sus pestañas.

- Ok… pero no lo hagas esperar mucho, porque cada ves que viene tu amigo se come todo lo que haya sobre la mesa…- agrega esta divertida mientras se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, esta se queda helada y no atina a reaccionar de ninguna manera.

- Hola señora Takenouchi ¿está Sora?...

La chica al no escuchar nada se acerca a la escalera y habla fuertemente.

- Mamá le abriste o ¿no?- pregunta, al tiempo que se vuelve a mirar al espejo pero esta ves se pone perfume, para nuevamente acomodar su cabello, _"¿Qué me pasa es solo un día normal de escuela… no seas estúpida Sora…"_, se dice a si misma. Entonces de manera decidida sale de su habitación, evitando todo pensamiento que se refiera a cierto rubio encantador que llego a atormentar su existencia, esta empieza bajar las escaleras ágilmente mientras habla en voz alta- ¿Qué pasa? acaso Hiroshi ya se comió todo lo que había en la mes….- la bronceada señorita queda estática en el penúltimo escalón al ver el joven que estaba parado junto a la entrada-¿Yamato?...- este se acerca a la escalera con una cálida sonrisa sin sacar sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Hola Sora…- saluda amablemente.

- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí Yamato…- dice la madre de Sora quien se cruza de brazos de manera un poco intimidante- tú padre fue trasladado a esta zona?- pregunta fríamente.

- No, estoy solo… vine porque…- entonces su ex novia tapa su boca.

- Yamato se nos va a hacer tarde… vámonos ¿ok?- esta lo voltea y lo empieza a empujar por la espalda- bye mami… despídeme de mi papá…- sale rápidamente mientras cierra la puerta.

- Cariño ¿Dónde está Sorita?- pregunta Haruhiko- quien había ido a su oficina por su computador.

- Se fue….- dice la mujer mientras se va al fregadero.

- Y no se despidió de mi? ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido?

- Porque la vino a buscar un amigo…- dice cortantemente.

- Ohhhh su amigo ese, ¿el que se comió mi pan tostado al última vez que vino? – dice este pensativo mientras se sirve una taza de café.

- No… no fue Hiroshi…-responde esta mientras da un suspiro sin dejar de lavar- vino Yamato…- entonces el papá de Sora literalmente escupe el café.

- ¿Ishida Yamato? ¿Ese Yamato? El que le destrozó el corazón a mi muñequita?¿qué hace aquí ese?- pregunta molesto y un poco exaltado, entonces su esposa cierra el grifo y se voltea mirándolo seriamente.

- No lo sé, estoy sorprendida igual que tú, pero espero que seas un buen padre y esperes que nuestra hija nos cuente… ella es lo suficientemente madura para saber que está haciendo… esto no debe ser fácil para Sora, asique ojalá no le hagas escándalo ni la acoses con preguntas ¿entendiste cariño?- se cruza de brazos (es su pose intimidante típica) y da una fría mirada.

- Sí mi amor… por su puesto…- derrotado, no había nada más que temiera el señor Takenouchi que a la ira de su linda esposa.

…

Al estar ya fuera de la casa la cobriza mira con mala cara a su ex novio que solo sonreía de manera divertida, con esa típica actitud, soy guapo y lo sabes.- Y tú de qué te ríes… ¿crees que es muy divertido?... ¿aparecer en mi casa así como así?...- gruñe la chica.

- Vamos Sora… te aseguro que tu linda madre estaba feliz de verme…- dice tratando de apaciguar los ánimos ella.

- Tuviste suerte Yamato que mi papá no te haya visto, porque te aseguro que no tendrías esa sonrisita arrogante en la cara…- reprocha esta molesta por la despreocupada reacción del rubio.

- Wow… veo que te has dedicado a dejarme muy bien parado con tu familia el último año- comenta el ojiazul, haciendo que la aludida mirara hacia un lado molesta y arreglara su cabello.

- No fue necesario hablar para que mis papás no quieran verte la cara Yama…- entonces justo llega la persona que sinceramente no era del mayor agrado para el ex de Takenouchi, quien nota la cara extremadamente seria de la cobriza.

- Sora está todo bien?- pregunta el chico tiernamente mientras se acerca a su amiga, entonces mira con mala cara al rubio- te está molestando Sora?

- No….- responde está tomando el brazo de Hiroshi y lo mira dándole un sonrisa- ¿Vamos?- pero su ex toma su mano y le impide que camine.

- Vine porque quiero hablar contigo… vivo al otro lado de la ciudad y me levante realmente temprano para verte… así que ¿podrías hacerme el favor de charlar conmigo?¿ Aunque sea escucharme?- ella no lo miraba pero este apretó un poco mas su mano- ¿por favor?- suspiró resignada.

- ¿Hiro puedes adelantarte?- Takenouchi se peina el cabello tras su oreja izquierda y se inclina levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, "otro truco barato de revista", pensó.

- Vale…- pone la lonchera sobre su hombro, mira con mala cara a Matt- cualquier cosa estaré un poco más adelante… o me llamas al celular…

- Sí Hiro… no te preocupes… - volvió a darle una mirada amenazante a Ishida, quien no dudo en respondérsela con otra desafiante. Hiroshi se voltea y comienza a caminar.

Luego que el sobreprotector amigo de la cobriza avanza un buen, la pareja comienza a caminar. Sora realmente no estaba muy feliz de la situación, puesto aun se sentía realmente avergonzado con todo lo que había pasado ayer, empezando por su ataque histérico y la descarada confesión de Yamato.

- Y bueno ¿qué querías decirme?- pregunta la chica.

- Ante todo te quería pedir disculpa por la impresión de ayer… se que fue un día de locos y que debiste haber estado realmente incomoda con mi presencia- la palabra de ojiazul sonaban realmente sinceras, ante esto Sora no pudo sonreír.

- Sí bueno, no creo que esperaras otra reacción de mi parte ¿no?…

- De todas maneras tenía que disculparme, no quiero que nuestro reencuentro-Sora lo mira con las cejas arqueadas- está bien, nuestro forzado reencuentro, premeditado por mí, sea algo que nos impida llevarnos bien o tener una buena relación. Así que espero que hoy podamos empezar de nuevo con una nueva relación de compañeros, amigos.

- Y ex…- agrega la Takenouchi, que mira hacia un lado, ya que ese era el factor que incomodaba.

- Sí eso también, pero antes de que hubiéramos tenido una relación, fuimos amigos y sé que podemos serlo, no me gusta la idea, lo admito, pero eso es mejor que nada…-entonces se detiene y extiende su mano-llevémonos bien… ¿amigos?- la cobriza lo miro con desconfianza, ya que sabía que el rubio podía ser impulsivo y tal vez aprovecharía ese momento para hacer algo, pero de todas maneras le dio la mano.

- Amigos…- le dio un apretón de manos.

- Con ventaja….- agrega el atractivo chico.

- Sí bueno con….- cuando la joven se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir suelta rápidamente la mano y mira molesta, obviamente él estaba con una sonrisa en su cara, era un hecho, la nueva afición de Yamato era molestar a Sora con cosas pervertidas o doble sentido. – eres un pervertido…

- Culpable…- levanta la mano- sobre todo si se trata de Sorita…

- ¿no que seriamos amigos?- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigos.

- Siii… pero ese pendejito que tienes de amigo-se refiere a Hiroshi - te tiene ganas y aún así eres su amiga…así que ¿por qué yo no?

- Baka! – pronuncia mientras se sonroja- Hiro no es como tú el es inocente y muy muy buen chico- lo reprocha.

- Claaaaaaaro… - se expresa con una voz sarcástica.

No tardo mucho antes que Hiroshi apareciera, ya que no quería dejar mucho rato sola a su amiga con el pervertido rubio, rápidamente se puso entre los dos y empezó a charlar con Sora sobre el campeonato de básquetbol y el de tennis.

- ¿Sora sigues con el tenis?- pregunta curioso el nuevo compañero de clase.

- Es que acaso no sabes? Sora estuvo en el campeonato nacional el año pasado y obtuvo el tercer lugar…- alardeó el azabache.- y te aseguro que hubiera ganado el primer si ella no…- entonces ella pisó su pie, haciendo que este cerrara la boca.

- Me falto entrenamiento, eso es un hecho… ¿verdad Hiro?- lo mira severamente.

- Sí….- responde asustado.

- Oh…. Eso es impresionante…- mira molesto la escena el rubio, puesto no le agradaba tanta cercanía de parte de ellos dos.

Ya llegando a clases, los murmullos nos tardaron mucho en oírse, no era para menos, porque Sora Takenouchi no solo era extremadamente cercana a uno de los mejores deportistas de la escuela, sino que también era la ex de un ídolo adolescente extremadamente apuesto y sexy. Algunos la llamaban suertuda, otras que se lo merecía puesto que era un buena chica y otras malas lenguas ya hablaban de que ella era una zorra. Realmente este tipo de comentarios no afectaban fuertemente a Sora, ya que ya había pasado por esto en el tiempo que estuvo con Yamato, pero de todas maneras era molesto tener que lidiar con ese tipo de circunstancias de nuevo.

Después de las clases de matemáticas, el profesor Yamaguchi llego al salón, como siempre con su barba no muy bien afeitada y con cara de haber tenido alguna parranda en la noche, aunque todos sabían es que lo más probable es que se debió haber quedado despierto viendo alguna de sus telenovelas cursis y clichés, que según él le ayudaba a entender mejor a los jóvenes.

- Chicos…- llama el hombre que como siempre no era exactamente respetado por sus estudiantes- Chicosssssss! – vuelve a llamar, por fin los estudiantes se callan.- bueno como saben tenemos que determina a los delegados de la clase, ¿tenemos voluntarios?-nadie levanta la mano como era de esperar.- Ok entonces yo los propondré…- una mueca malvada apareció en su rostro- haber… Hiroshi!- pronuncia.

- ¿Qué? Nomura- Sensei noooo, no me gusta ese tipo de cosas ¿por qué no eliges a alguien más?- reclama el chico mientras se echaba encima de la mesa-

- Hiroshi ya tome le decisión o quieres que te haga trotar 30 minutos ¿ah?- amenaza el hombre, haciendo que su alumno preferido se quedara en silencio pero con cara de niño molesto, entonces una mano se levanta.

- Yamagushi-sensei, quiero ser voluntaria…- dice Sora, no podía dejar a su amigo solo en estas circunstancias, ya que veía que nadie lo apoyaba, de todas manera no los culpaba, ser delegado era por lo general un puesto que nadie quería tener. Kawakami mira hacia atrás y observa conmovido a su amiga, ella le sonríe amablemente, lo que hiso que se sonrojara notoriamente.

- Takenouchi sabía que podíamos contar con su presencia… jojojojojojojo- al parecer el tipo tenía todo fríamente calculado- de seguro lo harán muy bien los dos juntos…

- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…- pronuncian los compañeros que no tardan en molestar a la pareja de delegados, por supuesto, el profesor no detuvo a los alumnos, al contrario parecía gozar de la humillación de Hiroshi, le era realmente gracioso verlo enterrado en la silla al igual que a Takenouchi.

- Ok chicos, calmemos las pasiones… ahora que tenemos a nuestros nuevos delegados daremos comienzo a anunciar las principales actividades de este trimestre, ante todo recuerde traer ideas para el festival de primavera, para la próxima reunión de curso.

Ya después de terminar la clase con Nomura, llegó la hora del almuerzo, como siempre el grupo de amigos constituido por Sora, Hiroshi, Kasumi, Sakura y por último Takeda, el mejor amigo de Hiro, bastante fastidioso, de no mucha estatura pero gran personalidad, fueron a almorzar juntos.

Yamato por su parte tenía que lidiar con la realidad escolar nuevamente, es decir, tener que ser observado y seguido gran parte del día, sobre todo por chicas. La ventaja de volverse el chico más popular de la escuela es que le cedían el lugar en la fila de la cafetería, lo que no le gusto mucho a los compañeros, pero bueno a Ishida lo que menos le interesaba tener algún tipo de amistad con estos chicos, solo quería estar con Sora.

Con su emparedado en mano y un poco fastidiado por el acoso de unas chicas de primer año, se fue a su salón para poder comer su almuerzo tranquilo, entonces entra una compañera de bonita figura y muy clara tez, Sakura, la cual lo queda mirando curiosa, para luego sonreírle.

- Ishida-kun ¿almorzaras aquí?- mirando a su alrededor.- ¿solito?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes… necesito tranquilidad un rato…- mira hacia un lado, específicamente a la puerta donde se asomaban 3 niñas.

- ¿No te gustaría comer con nosotros?- pregunta amablemente mientras sacaba unos palillos de su bolso, seguramente eso se le había quedado y por eso volvió a el salón.

- Gracias, pero no te preocupes…- trata de desechar educadamente la invitación de la chica.

- Está Sora…- agrega, lo que hace que Yamato se levante rápidamente de su asiento y abra la puerta del salón.

- Las damas primero señorita…- pronuncia galantemente el atractivo rubio, por lo que la voluptuosa amiga de Sora no puso evitar sonrojarse, y paso tímidamente a su lado para luego guiarlo donde estaban todos los demás.

Mientras en un lugar del jardín de la preparatoria los otros miembros del grupo se dedicaban a charlar sentados en el césped.

- Oye Takenouchi ¿porqué no nos habías dicho que habías tenido un novio super famoso en Tokyo?- pregunta abriendo su caja de bento Takeda. Hiroshi se voltea y mira con mala cara, pero el despreocupado chico ni lo nota.

- Am… creí que no les importaría, además cuando llegue ya habíamos terminado, asique no valía la pena que les dijera…- responde un poco incomoda la cobriza.

- Y ¿cómo se sentía ser novia de un celebridad?- pregunta curioso, a lo que Hiro mete sus palillos en el bento de su amigo y saca un croqueta de pulpo y se la traga- ¡¿qué haces Hiro?! ¡es mi almuerzo!- solloza el tipo-solo me mandaron 4 croquetas…

- Entonces no seas entrometido cabeza de clavos… si Sora no nos contó nada, tendría sus razones…- reprocha el mejor amigo de Takenouchi la cual le dio una mirada cómplice agradeciéndole.

- Uhhhhhhh ya salió el príncipe enamorado en defensa de su princesa…- molesta el chico, entonces saca un salchicha de pulpito del almuerzo Hiro, Kasumi la chica de anteojos, los mira con cara de niños inmaduros, en tanto mueve la cabeza en negativa.

- Oyeeeee!- y así como se esperaba los chicos peleaban por quien sacaba mas comida al otro, un panorama ya visto muchas veces.

- No pueden comer su almuerzo tranquilos?! Dios! Parecen niños!- grita severamente la amiga de Sora, con lo cual la cobriza solo pudo apretarse sus labios para no reir, al ver a sus amigos recomponer la compostura.

- Kasumi- chan! Te pones tan fea cuando gritas….- comenta Takeda mirando a un lado.

- Qué?!- un aura oscura y espesa llenó el lugar, algo que daba miedo era hacer enojar a Kasumi, quien tenia la super técnica conocida como, evil look! Que decían que te dejaba petrificado.

- Noooo… the evil look noooooooo!

- Cof cof! – tose un aguda voz, era Sakura, el rostro de Hiro cambio completamente, ya que la dulce chica estaba parada junto a Ishida Yamato.

- Túúúúú…!?- pronuncia molesto-¿qué hace él aquí Kimachi?

- Hiro no seas mal educado!- vuelve a molestarse kasumi- Ishida-kun no le hagas caso a ese cabeza hueca, siéntate con nosotros por favor eres bienvenido- Hiro mira hacia un lado molesto, en tanto Sora seguía callada tomando un poco de jugo, el rubio miro agradecido a la chica de anteojos y se sienta entre ella y Sakura , justo en frente de Sora.

El amigo de Kawakami, miraba de todos los ángulos a Ishida, que realmente era un chico muy bonito, pelo rubio ojos azules, moderno corte de cabello…

- Eres hermoso…- pronuncia de corazón Takeda, con una cara bastante rara, todas las chicas se ponen rojas, Sora técnicamente escupe el jugo y Hiroshi se atraganta con el arroz.

Todos quedaron mirando el momento bizarro sobre todo Yamato que no sabía cómo reaccionar, bueno, en el mundo del señor uno se encuentra con todo, pero por lo general eran las chicas las que solían decirle cosas de ese tipo, pero que se lo podía hacer.

- Eres idiota o qué?- le grita Kawakami a su amigo.

- Pero si es muy bonito… - agrega poniendo carita de niño pequeño.

- Emmmm… Ishida-san - trata de cambiar el tema Kasumi – ¿traes solo eso de almuerzo?- ve que este solo andaba con un pan en una bolsa y una caja de jugo.

- Sí, es que como me mude hace poco aun no lleno la alacena, asique no me puede preparar mi almuerzo…- Yamato abre la bolsa.

- Ohhhhh… - exclaman el chico de cabello puntiagudo junto con Sakura.

- Además de tener una bella voz y tener buena apariencia ¿sabes cocinar? Eso es genial…- exclama emocionada la última con su inocente voz.

- No es para tanto…- dice un poco sonrojado el ojiazul mientras da una mordida a su pan.

- Ja! Que modesto..- tenía que hacer su comentario sarcástico Hiroshi que no soportaba que el señorito apuesto fuera el centro de atención de todos.

- Y qué tal Sora-chan ¿cómo es Ishida como cocinero?- le pregunta a la cobriza la cual había estado comiendo bien calladita en este rato, el entrometido amigo de Kawakami, lo que hiso que esta quedara con los palillos en la boca y se sonrojara levemente.

- Es muy buen cocinero…- responde justo y preciso.

- Apuesto a que Ishida-kun te preparaba almuerzos de vs en cuando…- agrega inocentemente la chica de pecho voluptuoso.

- ….- Sora se quedó callada y miro de reojo a Yamato que la miro con cara de también estar un poco incómodo con tanta pregunta.

…

Luego de la hora de almuerzo y después de la entretenida charla, el grupo se fue al salón donde se continuara la reunión sobre el festival.

Sora y Hiroshi tomaron sus lugares ahora en el frente del salón. Sora se puso a escribir en la pizarra mientras Kawakami quedo morando a sus compañeros, entonces el profesor con otros chicos comenzaron a lanzarle besitos, en forma de burla, obviamente el pobre chico quedo rojo como tomate.

- ¿Qué pasa Hiro…?-le pregunta su amiga al notar el color de piel del otro delegado.

- Nada, es que me dio calor…- se excusa desabrochando un poco mas la camisa.-

- Bueno… chicos, tenemos que encargarnos del salón de té este año, ahora la forma en que lo propondremos es de nustra elección ¿ideas? -habla dulcemente a pelirroja.

- Que no sea nada estúpido porfavor...- susurra fastidiado Hiroshi.

- Uh uh! Que tal si hacemos un café maid…- dice un chico con anteojos.

- Iugh! Pervertido…- lo mira Rachel con una ceja arqueada.

- Rach… lo dejaremos como una opción ¿si?- Takenouchi trata de ser conciliadora.

- Que tal un lavado de autos?- dice otro chico.

- Sí podrían estar las chicas en bikini!-agrega otro muy pecoso.

- Dijimos que era un café Kenji…- lo regaña sora poniendo su brazos como jarra.

Entonces Kasumi se levanta como siempre con una energía aterradora y mira a los chicos con mala cara.

- Es el colmo que siempre, en este país, lo que venda seamos las mujeres…- toma una verdadera actitud dictatorial- Yo propongo que hagamos un café occidental con los chicos disfrazados de distintos protagonistas de películas…¿Qué les parece?- arregla sus anteojos.

- Uhhhhhhhh eso suena genial amiga…- apoya la noción Sakura.

Las demás chicas también apoyaban la idea de la presidenta de la clase, que al final era su gran y temida líder.

- Qué no disfracemos? Perdón Kasumi pero eso es ridículo, no somos niñitos ni nada de esas cosas para hacer el ridículo…- Hiroshi no estaría dispuesto a hacer nada que lo avergonzara.

- Perdón… pero es el colmo, que en este país usen a las mujeres como objetos para ganar dinero… somos mucho mas que unas "maid" con cara de zorritas o unas cosplayer para pervertidos idiotas- Kasumi toma el papel de vocera, lo que inmediatamente hiso una reacción en las mujeres que comenzaron a apoyarla con aplausos, incluso Sora.

- Pues nosotros no nos disfrazaremos y punto… somos machos no estamos para ponernos ropita de niña…- re refuta Hiro, mientras los demás especímenes masculinos lo sigue con un "sí", al unísono.

Takenouchi miraba la escena un poco incomoda, ahora el curso estaba dividido entre hombre y mujeres, esto definitivamente no estaba progresando. Trató de buscar ayuda de su profesor jefe, con la mirada, pero este no hiso nada, estaba bastante entretenido mirando la discusión.

- Porque no mejor hacemos un estúpido café y el famosillo Ishida canta un par de canciones?- propone en tono sarcástico.

Lo que no espero fue que todos los compañeros quedaron en silencio y se voltearon rápidamente a mirar a Yamato, que se había mantenido al margen del debate.

- Ishida-san de verdad cantarás?- pregunta una de las compañeras emocionadísima.

- Seria sensacional ganaríamos muchísimo dinero…- aporta Takeda, amigo de Hiroshi.

Sora quedo observando a Yamato, a él jamás le ha gustado participar en ningúna actividad escolar, de hecho lo detestaba, por eso no paso mucho hasta que la cara de esto empezó a endurecerse.

- Creo que deberían preguntarle primero a Yama… digo a Ishida si realmente quiere cantar, ustedes saben hay contratos y esas cosas con la disquera…- trata de sacar de apuros a Ishida, su ex novia Takenoushi.

- Pero Sora, somos compañeros ¿no? ¿Por qué el no querría ayudarnos?- sigue presionando Kawakami, que estaba empeñado en fastidiar al rubio.

- No seas mal educado, yo no tengo compromiso con nadie, hagan su actividad tranquilos, pero no dependan de mi para que a cosa funcione; eso es patético…- listo! Yamato lo hiso, su comentario indiferente y frio, que dejo a todos calladitos y avergonzados en sus asientos.

- Qué?!- se siente indignado el amigo de Sora.

- Hiro para por favor….- le toma del brazo la cobriza.

- Ok suficiente…-por fin el profesor se digna a hacer su trabajo- Haremos lo siguiente… será un café tipo occidental como dijo Kasumi, con los meseros disfrazados, pero el tema será en parejas, es decir romeo y Julieta, Mickey mouse y minie etc… asi tanto chicos como chicas harán el ridículo… serán 10 voluntarios, en excepción Kawakami e Ishida que tendrán que ser meseros sí o sí…

- Ah?!- pronuncian los dos.

- Hey yo no me disfrazaré olvídalo…- se comporta de manera infantil el capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

- Apoyo al cara de idiota…- dice el ojiazul.

- No me interesa su opinión chicos… ya está decidido…- se vuelve a sentar el maestro mientras abre una revista para hojearla.

Entonces múltiples murmullos se oyeron por el salón, las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear como locas. Sora miraba con atención, ahora que Ishida tendría que trabajar con una de las chicas, seguramente la mayoría de ellas están ansiosas por participar en el proyecto.

Una de las chicas levanto una mano, basto que esta hiciera el gesto para que al menos una docena más levantara las suyas.

- Yo, yo quiero Sora!

- No, yo Sora… ya he trabajado otros años como mesera di que sí…!

- Emmmm tranquilas chicas por supuesto que todas podrán participar de una manera u otra… ¿vale?- trataba de bajar los ánimos de las hormonales chicas. Estas la miraron con mala cara, y rápido los murmullos se hicieron escuchar como por ejemplo : "obvio que ella eligirá quien pueda estar trabajando con su ex…" u otras como "apuesto que a las mas lindas las mandará a cocina o a coser la ropa…" dice otra, Hiroshi escuchó esto e inmediatamente su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate de rabia, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca alguien se le adelanta.

- Típico de niñas desesperadas e inseguras buscando la quinta pata a todo…- dice sin más preámbulos Yamato mirando en especial al par de estudiantes que hicieron el comentario.

Todos quedaron en silencio por el incómodo momento que se vivió, la mayoría de las chicas se sintieron muy avergonzadas con lo que dijo el atractivo músico, pero cabe mencionar que Hiroshi aunque le costara admitirlo no podía estar mas agradecido con el cometario con el rubio, ya que no podía soportar el hecho quee alguien hablara mal de su amiga Sora.

- Vamos chicos hagamos algo divertido ¿si?- sonríe la cobriza- haremos esto se elegirán las chicas por sorteo al igual que las parejas… será al azar, todo se hará de manera pública y transparente para que no haya malos entendidos… - se veía a la clase bastante conforme- solo quiero pedir encarecidamente si puedo encargarme de lo que es el vestuario… si no les molesta claro.

Los estudiantes de tercer año asintieron con la cabeza, por supuesto nadie tendría problema con que la buena Takenouchi se dedicara a coser, aunque también no hay que ser idiota para darse cuenta que esta dio un paso al lado para evitar malos entendidos.

Ishida se sentía frustrado y molesto no solo seria obligado a hacer el ridículo, si no que también que perdería la oportunidad de trabajar con "su chica" en la actividad. Pero, las cosas ya estaban ya decididas y no podía hacer nada contra eso, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haber visto a Sora con esa personalidad tan encantadora y conciliadora que le caracteriza, desde siempre ella evitaba cualquier tipo de conflicto o enfrentamiento, buscando alguna alternativa pacífica y razonable, esa madurez la había demostrado de su tierna niñez y era maravilloso ver que mantenía uno de sus aspectos mas hermosos.

Yamato giró su cabeza hacia la ventando observando el jardín de la escuela, el verde del césped era intenso y la blancas florecillas de pequeño tamaño parecían copos de nieve en medio de un templado día de primavera, aprovechando la reunión de curso y la atención de sus compañeros a el par de delegados parados al frent; con disimulo saco de su bolsillo su billetera, al abrirla saco una fotografía un poco maltratada, sonrió al verla, un chica de melena estaba de rodillas recogiendo varias flores, similares a las que había estado observando, esta al parecer, no notó el momento cuando la foto fue tomada. Yamato sonríe con ternura y guarda su secreto tesoro de nuevo en su bolsillo, _"los días así siempre me ponen nostálgico_…" pensó.

**Flash back**

- _Estoy hambrientaaaaa…_- se queja la joven de manera infantil- ¿A dónde iremos a comer? creo que si sigo esperando me desmayaré Yamato…- dice técnicamente colgándose de su brazo, comportándose como una niña pequeña y malcriada.

- _Jajajajaja ya… ya… ¿no te quejas que jamás estamos solos?- le dice que con una media sonrisa su novio, que disfrutaba ver a su chica actuando de manera infantil y no tan madura como suele hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo - además…¿quieres que Taichi ataque el almuerzo que te preparé? _

- _Claro que no… - abraza fuertemente el brazo de su amado rubio- quiero ser egoísta y que sea solo para mí- responde con sinceridad._

- _Por supuesto que es solo para ti o crees que le haría un exquisito manjar a ese idiota para que se lo devore en 2 minutos y ni siquiera lo saboree un poco?_

- _No le llames así Yama…- lo regaña- Aunque debo decir que sí lo mas probable es que se comería todo…- se ríe la cobriza._

- _Llegamos linda… mira…- estira su mano y la dirige a un lado de el almacén donde ser guardan las cosas de gimnasia, había un par de arboles y un césped verde y suave, era un espacio tranquilo pero estaba lo suficientemente apartado y tranquilo como para estar sin ser interrumpidos durante un buen rato._

_Sin soltarla de la mano Yamato la invita a sentarse a su lado, con la delicadeza casi principesca que lo caracteriza, por supuesto estos gestos solo los hacía para su Sora._

_En minutos ya estaban saboreando los deliciosos manjares que había preparado el adolecente, que desde pequeño tubo que aprender a cocinarse solo, puesto su padre era un hombre muy trabajador y pasaba poco tiempo en su hogar, asique fue inevitable que desarrollara grandes habilidades en la cocina._

- _Estaba delicioso- dice Takenoichi con satisfacción- Que bueno es tener un novio que cocine increíble._

- _Es cierto eres una mujer muy afortunada…- responde con "soberbia"- porque no solo tu novio cocina bien si no que es un talentoso músico y jodidamente apuesto.- Sora lo mira divertida ante el narcisismo del ojiazul._

- _Seeee seeee… tengo el mejor cocinero y músico del mundo de novio- le sigue el juego._

- _Y jodidamente apuesto…- le agrega el chico._

- _Y jodidamente super hiper mega apuesto…- agrega entre risas._

- _Esa es mi chica… ella si sabe…- se acerca para darle un tierno besos en los labios- y yo tengo la pelirroja mas hermosa y con las mejores piernas del mundo._

- _Jajajajaja… y también jodidamente encantadora…- le bromea ahora ella._

- _Y la mas deliciosamente preciosa, encantadora y mejor novia del universo entero…- le da un beso en la mejilla para luego bajar a su cuello donde la lleno de dulces caricias._

- _¡Ya! Yama deja… me haces cosquillas…- trata de apartarlo, pero las caricias de su novio eran irresistibles, pero estaban en la escuela asique debía mantener la compostura y como era típico de Takenouchi fue fuerte a la tentación y se la ingenio para soltarse de los brazos de su príncipe- creo que iré a cortar unas manzanillas para que tomemos un té… ¿ok?_

- _Yo no quiero nada…- esta trata de continuar con el juego._

- _Pues yo si asique si no quieres que te tenga en cuarentena… mas vale que me sueltes ¿si?_

_Listo con esas simples palabras logró que el rubio la dejara ir, porque solo pensar en no poder tocarla lo volvía loco. Asique sin mas quedo observando como su linda tenista de hiba directo a las pequeñas floresillas de color blanco, era agradable ver como de manera tan suave y delicada cortaba tallas con ojos y flores, era de esos momentos que definitivamente quieres guardar en tu corazón para siempre._

_Entonces un luz blanca distrajo la labor de Takenouchi, para después escuchar un ¡click!._

- _Preciosa… - sonríe burlescamente el vocalista de los Teen Wolves._

- _¿me sacaste una foto?- mira sonrojada._

- _Por supuesto crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados después que me sacaste una con Taichi encima? ¿ah?- el rubio mira la foto en la pantalla de su cámara digital- aunque tu sales mucho mas linda… ya se para que la usaré…_

- _Ya… Yamato! Pervertido pásame esoooo ¡ahora!- la chica no se podía sentir mas avergonzada._

- _Eso jamás tendrás que luchar por ella… en el barro no me molestaría o también puede ser… no se… en bikini si quieres…- sigue molestando el adolecente._

- _Ach! Te pones tan infantil, eres un pervertido… si tus fans supieran esto…_

- _Pero no lo saben! Además que me interesa que crean ellas de mí, me gusta ser pervertido con mi linda Sora y nadie mas.-Yamato sabia perfectamente como hacer que l corazón de Sora se derritiera como gelatina y esta ves no fue la excepción._

- _¿Entonces borrarás la foto?- lo mira mientras pestañea coquetamente._

- _Olvídalo!- le sonríe._

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando la clase terminó y la mayor parte de los alumnos se fueron a sus casas, con gran parte de los chicos bastantes entusiasmados con la actividad, excepto unos cuantos personajes; solo los alumnos que participaban en actividades extra curriculares, entre ellos estaban Hiroshi y Sora quienes estaban en el club de basquetball y de tennis, por lo mismo los dos amigos solían devolverse juntos a sus hogares.

Cuando ya los distintos clubes deportivos completaban sus actividades, los chicos se iban a los camerinos ah tomar una ducha y cambiarse, como es normal, siempre en esa instancia uno podía enterarse de los últimos chismes de la escuela.

- Hey… Sora…- le pregunta una castaña mientras se peina.

- Mmm? dime- la pelirroja continua abrochándose su blusa.

- Es verdad que fuiste la novia de Ishida?

- Ehhhh sí es cierto…- trata de sonar relajado e indiferente.

- Wow… que suertuda el es taaaan guapo y además es famoso, sí que la hiciste!- comenta la castaña.

- Sí bueno, Yama… es decir Ishida es mucho mas que eso…- no solo a Yamato le molestaba el hecho que las chicas se guiaran solo por su apariencia, si no también Sora quien sabe que el rubio era mas que una cara bonita tenia muchos mas atributos que le hacían un hombre muy especial.

- Wow… ustedes si que se aman… están saliendo de nuevo verdad? – pregunta la entrometida compañera.

- No, solo somos amigos…- responde incomoda.

- Ahhh pensé que habían vuelto como supe que grito su amor por ti a los 4 vientos…

- No, no estoy con él y tampoco tengo la intención de volver…- corto y preciso Sora hablo mas duramente para que dejaran de fastidiarla.

- Ay sora no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso… es que quería pedirte un favor, puedes entregarle un carta que le hice a Ishida? Sé que rechaza todo tipo de regalo de las chicas… pero si se lo pasas tú sé que la leerá…- la chica busca en su bolso- por favor Sora ¿puedes ayudarme?

- Ehhhh… es que Yamato no le gustan mucho esas cosas… ¿no seria mejor que hables directamente con él?- que fastidio era como volver a las secundaria, pensó Sora.

- Vamos Sora! No seas mala somos compañeras de equipo ¿no? o acaso te sigue gustando? Porque si es asi yo comprendo…

- No, no es eso…- ya se sentía acosada y molesta.

- ¿Entonces lo harás?- la insistente la tenista.

- Vale lo haré…- Takenouchi se dio por vencida y acepto hacerle el favor. Entonces la castaña saca una carta de adentro un cuaderno y se la pasa a la ex del cantante.

- Gracias Sora eres la mejor- abraza la morena- nos vemos- y se va saltando de alegría con las demás chicas del equipo.

La cobriza mira el sobre, podía jurar incluso que este estaba con olor a perfume. Todo esto le era como un "_deja vu_", este tipo de anécdotas le pasaban muy seguido cuando fue en segundaria, antes obviamente, de ser la novia oficial de Yamato. Sora solía ser la mensajera de las demás chicas para llegar a Ishida.

Solo le quedo dar un largo respiro y tomar su camino a casa, sin antes pasar a recoger a su amigo a la práctica del basquetball. Como siempre Hiroshi salio con ujna sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla, Sora sintió que realmente es grato tener a alguien asi en momentos asi.

- Perdón la demora Sora… Nomura-sensei me dejó dando un par de vueltas mas hoy…- le explica un poco agitado por acercase a ella corriendo.

- Tonto no tenias porque venir corriendo...- le siempre con ternura.

- Sí, es que no te quería hacer esperar…- responde sonrojado, ante ese comentario el cual su amiga no supo responder, se creo ese típico silencio incomodo.

- ¿Estudiaste matemáticas?- trata de cambiar el tema la chica.

- ¿Matemáticas? ¿Hay examen?- Kawakami no era un alumno lumbrera y mucho menos.

- Hiroshi!- le regaña- ¿no has estudiado?

- Ehhhhhhh no exactamente…- empieza a escarbar en su mochila- shit! olvide el cuaderno ¿me esperas unos segundos? Voy al salón a buscarlo.

- Vale te espero, pero no te tardes mucho…

- Sí… ten mi bolso, por favor…- le pasa su mochila y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

Hiroshi no demoro mucho en llegar, como buen deportista correr esa distancia era pan comido, ya dentro del salón se fue directo a buscar su cuaderno en el escritorio, ya en sus manos y disponiéndose a salir, ve una especie de papel bajo el puesto de Ishida, cuando lo recoge y voltea pudo ver la imagen de su querida Sora mas joven, con la cabellera corta y con un uniforme diferente. Esta foto era de cuando ella y Ishida salían, eso era algo obvio y este con el mayor descaro andaba con ese retrato sobre él. Sin dar mayor expresión en su rostro guardo la fotografía en su bolsillo, puesto no le interesaba que nadie mas la encontrara y salio del salón.

Llegando a la entrada del instituto vio a la chica de la foto sentada en una banquilla mientras juega con sus pies.

- Ya! Estoy aquí ¿vamos?- habla con entusiasmo el azabache que no quiere por ningún motivo hacer sospechar de algo extraño a su amiga.

- Ok… - responde bastante estoica.

- Te pasa algo Sora?- pregunta preocupado Kawakami.

- No nada, solo estoy muerta después del entrenamiento- y allí era donde Takeouchi usaba su mayor talento, su sonrisa falsa, algo que había desarrollado y mejorado con el paso de los años, solo sus cercanos podían notar la diferencia con la real.

- Mmmmm… como digas…- a Hiro no le gustaba presionar a su amada, sabía que con ella no era cosa de llegar y preguntar, hablaría cuando ella lo necesitara.

El camino estuvo bastante tranquilo aunque el alto adolecente estuvo contándole sobre las ultimas anecdotas de su equipo, pero eso no pudo quitar la incomoda atmosfera. Sí,Sora le respondia e incluso reía en algunos momentos, pero lo que estaba seguro es que ella realmente no estaba escuchando, porque su mente estaba en otro lugar y nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que esa lugar se llamaba Yamato Ishida.

- Gracias por acompañarme como siempre Hiro…

- Como siempre no es ningún tipo de molestia…- responde- emmm esto Sora… estas un poco extraña es por Ishida?- la cobriza baja la mirada y asiente.

- Sí disculpa por eso, es que están pasando cosas que pensé que no volvería a vivir y no se como reaccionar o sentir ahora…- se sincera, esto de cierta manera hiso feliz a Hiroshi- pero no te preocupes solo necesito descansar, mañana es otro día ¿no?

- Si… - las palabras de Takeouchi sonaban extrañamente tristes.

- Entonces… nos vemos mañana – cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa pudo sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban de manera protectora por sus hombros- Hi…Hiro?- esta estaba completamente sonrojada.

- Promete que si necesitas cualquier cosa me lo dirás, sé que soy un poco torpe para entender a los demás y también que no conozco mucho sobre ti antes de llegar aquí, pero yo siempre estaré cuando lo necesites…

Sora pudo sentir como su corazón se confortaba con el dulce calor de Hiro, incluso sin mirarlo podía imaginarse su rostro, completamente rojo y avergonzado como un niño pequeño.

- Gracias Hiro… lo sé…- fue todo lo que le pudo responder, antes de tomar con sus manos los brazos que la rodeaban con delicadeza, sinceramente no sabe cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron así, hasta que la puerta de su casa se abrió, haciendo que se soltasen de un salto.

- Sora?- pregunta la señora Takenouchi que estaba por salir a algún lugar, según lo que se podía ver- Hiroshi… tanto tiempo- la señora miraba con suspicacia.

- Ho…hola señora Takenouchi…- Kawakami no fue capaz de mirar ala madre de la chica que tenia abrazada hace unos momentos, se sentía avergonzado que deseaba morir, incluso Sora sintió lastima por él- Sora tengo que irme… solo recuérdalo que te dije ¿si?- hablo tomando todo el valor que pudo.

- Sí… cuídate porfavor…- respondió también avergonzada la pelirroja.

- Lo haré, hasta luego señora Takenouchi…- se despide dando una pequeña reverencia y se va a paso rápido del lugar, en tanto la madre de Sora se cruza de brazos y la queda mirando con una ceja erguida.

- Y bien?- pregunta la señora sin preámbulos.

- Nada mamá nada… ehhh me voy adentro estoy muerto por entrenamiento… que te vaya bien!- la chica entra a si casa como un rayo dejando a su madre allí.

- Quien diría que mi hija seria tan popular…- pronuncio para si la madre, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

Cuando Sora entra a su habitación con el corazón en la mano, si su madre no hubiera no sabe que cosa pudo haber pasado, lo único que tenia claro es que sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y no era exactamente por subir las escaleras, se dejó caer sobre su cama y se quedo allí quieta como una roca, ¿qué era esto? No se sentía hace mucho asi… ¿acaso le gustaba Hiroshi?... enterró su cara en la cama.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar…"- decía en su mente –"pero se sintió tan bien… era como cuando estaba con…"- se sacudió en su cama- "no, sora no! stop! Mente en blanco… saca esos prospectos masculinos de tu mente…"- se dijo con terminación.

Hace estuvo unos minutos hasta que dio un grito al cielo.

- No puedo! Mierda! Me volveré loca!- pronuncia dramáticamente mientras tapa su cara con un cojín.

**Flash back….**

_En un departamento de tamaño considerable en el medio de la ciudad, un pareja de chicos bastantes jóvenes no mas de 15 años estudiaban con esmero._

_- ¿Qué resultado te dio en el problema 13?- pregunta la cobriza sin quitar su vista de la hoja de ejercicios._

_- 74…- responde el rubio, que sostenía el peso de su cabeza en su mano izquierda mientras golpeaba el lápiz en la mesa, sin ninguna razón aparente avanza gateando hacia su novia (estaban arrodillados, usando esas mesitas bajas que usan los japoneses) y se pone atrás de ella- te atrapé- pronuncia mientras la toma entre sus brazos, sujetándola por la cintura._

_- Yama… vamos no te pongas meloso…- trata de zafarse, tratando de mantener la compostura._

_- No quiero, estamos aquí los dos solos, sin nadie que nos moleste… y lo único ¿que quieres hacer es estudiar?- reclama el ojiazul._

_- Yamato! No seas pervertido!- dice avergonzada._

_- Vamos solo déjame estar u ratito asiiii…- vuelve a insistir mientras pone su mentón en la cabeza de su novia._

_- Definitivamente eres un niño pequeño…- se ríe con ternura._

_Ante eso Yamato no pronuncio palabras solo se apegó aun mas a su chica y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de esta. ¿Qué podía hacer una chica contra un hombre así? Dejarse querer nada mas y Sora en esos momentos solo podía pensar en lo perfecto era todo cuando se encontraba entro los dulces brazos de su amado._

**Fin Flash back…**

- Yamato Ishida eres un tontooooooo!- grito la pelirroja lanzando su cojín a algún lado de su habitación.

…

Era temprano en la mañana y el vocalista de los Teenage wolves se levanta mas temprano de lo usual para ir a ala escuela y no era exactamente por algún tipo de responsabilidad o para calentar la materia antes del examen la razón era mas urgente e importante para él y era que el día anterior había olvidado la fotografía de su ex novia en el salón, estaba seguro que lo dejó caer sin querer cuando miro rápidamente la foto en algún momento, asique si había alguna pequeña posibilidad de recuperar la foto antes que alguien la vaya a encontrar, tenía que tomar el riesgo. En cuanto termino de lavarse los dientes salió de su casa y tomó un taxi. Llegando al salón pudo respirar tranquilo porque por lo que veía era el primero en llegar. Se fue directamente a su escritorio, mira bajo este, pero no encontró nada, busco por todos los rincones, pero no había nada. Ya entrando un pco en la desesperación se le ocurrio la idea de salir a buscar a algún conserje, puesto podría haber encntrdo la foto, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir…

- Buscas esto Ishida – mostrando una foto en su mano. Sí, era Hiroshi, el también llego ese día temprano.

- Pásamela porfavor…- dice el rubio fríamente, mientras e acerca, Kawakami se la pasa sin discutir.

- Deberías ser cuidadoso, porque créeme ya con tu presencia le estas causando problemas a Sora, si alguien hubiera encontrado esa foto imagínate…

- Eso a ti no te incumbe!- se le enfrenta el ojiazul parándose desafiante.

- Sora es mi amiga, ella es parte de mi vida y no dejaré que sufra por ti de nuevo, entiendes?- le levanta la voz el basquetbolista.

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas, no eres mas que un niñote que no tiene idea de Sobre mi o Sora…- Yamato también levanta la voz.

- Creeme y tampoco me interesa saberlo pero creeme de lo que estoy seguro es que ella esta mejor sin ti…- esto se empezó a poner cada vez mas tenso, lo que no esperaba es que el ojiazul lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo conta la puerta.

- No te metas… hablo enserio…- Ishida había perdido la paciencia, pero Hiro también era bastante fuerte y también tomo el cuello de la camisa del él.

- No me asusta rubio y créeme sacare del camino a cualquiera que la lastime… yo tampoco estoy jugando…

Cuando ya esto se estaba a punto de poner realmente feo alguien se cruza entre los dos muchachos, un tipo grandote con ropa deportiva, Nomura sensei.

- Ustedes dos paren!- les regaña- sabe perfectamente que mientras estén aquí en la escuela ningún tipo de violencia será tolerada!-los dos chicos arreglaban sus camisas.

- El empezó…- hablo Yamato con mucha tranquilidad.

- Qué? Eres un…- Kawakami cayó en el juego de Ishida nuevamente.

- Ya! Los dos… aunque me parece simplemente emocionante que estén luchando por el amor de una mujer… no justifica este tipo de comportamiento… debería suspenderlos en este momento…- los chicos se quedaron bien calladitos, aunque sobre Yamato trató de lucir lo mas relajado e indiferente que podía, como era su costumbre.- pero me siento generoso asique arreglaremos esto con una apuesta…

- Una apuesta?- pregunta Hiro.

- Sí, una competencia… él que venda mas el día del festival escolar se ganará una cita con Sora y se salvara de la suspensión que les ¿parece?- anuncia entusiasmado el maestro, orgulloso de su gran idea.

- Tss… Sora jamás aceptaría eso…- comenta Ishida.

- De eso me encargo yo… ¿aceptan?- presiona Nomura.

- Yo….

- Me rehusó, esto es estúpido y sinceramente no me interesa que me suspendan unos días, me largo…- listo! A Ishida no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, pero no le saldría esto tan fácil porque cuando estaba por salir Nomura saca la foto del bolsillo de Yama- Ey eso es mio!- reclama el ojiazul.

- No, esto será requisado por mi… como evidencia de lo sucedido hoy… - guarda la foto dentro del bolsillo de su polerón.- pero si la quieres recuperar cumplirás con lo que estoy diciendo…

- Que idiotez… - Ishida toma aire- lo haré pero esa foto tiene que volver a mis manos pase lo que pase.

- Sí… wow este año si que será una festival interesante…- agrega feliz el maestro meintras sale del salón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Esto es tu culpa...- le dice Yamato a el otro chico y se va a su asiento.

- Mi culpa? No bromees…- Kawakami hace lo mismo

Justo entra otro par de compañeros a la sala donde hace solo unos segundos había habido una encuentro cercano entre los pretendientes de Takenouchi ¿Quién podrá ganar su corazón?

...

_**¿QUIEN GANARÁ LA COMPETENCIA? ¿ESTARÁ SORA COMENZANDO A SENTIR ALGO POR HIROSHI? ¿ENTREGARÁ SORA LA CARTA QUE LE PASO SU COMPAÑERA DE TENNIS? estas y mcuhas respuestas mas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo *O***_

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** BUENO, ANTE TODO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! DE VERDAD! ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO!

SEGUNDO, MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA, PERO LO HECHO, HECHO ESTA Y YA ESTOY AQUÍ ASIQUE OJALA ME DEMORE MENOS DE UN AÑO EN SACAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

TERCERO, NO LES PARECE QUE HIROSHI ESTA AVENTAJANDO A YAMATO? JAJAJJAJAAJAJJAJA VEAMOS COMO FUNCIONA ESTO.

CUARTO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLEASE! :D... SEE YA!


End file.
